RagDolls
by DearTrickster
Summary: [SEQUEL]Fate they say doesn’t make sense. Madison Right, Johnny C. What happened to them? He dawned his knives…She also found a rush killing gives. So it doesn’t end yet.[COMPLETE]
1. Introduction

Summary: Fate they say doesn't make sense. Madison Right, Johnny C. What happened to them? He dawned his knives…She also found a rush killing gives. So it doesn't end yet.

**Author's Note**: I wasn't gone long as I already said. For those of you who are just tuning in, go back and read the other story while you still can!!! For those of you who ARE up to speed and such, enjoy and review! I usually have lots to say huh? Not this time, change is nice sometimes.

**Rag-Dolls**

Introduction

Hello all who may read this. My name is Madison Right, _a lot_ has changed since I was in Hi Skool. A lot… My age being one of them and my current life I'm leading which I'm not that proud of. Ever since my best friend Johnny C disappeared I've been quite lonely, I always had the hardest of times making friends.

Years ago I dosed my Hi Skool principal with a large in take of drugs and not long after that, a voice popped into my head. His name is Roy.

Also, Nny's parents moved away without a word. 3 months they were reported missing and soon later dead. The bodies were apparently being eaten by a rabid cult of people. It was pretty sad to say in the least, I was then again more then happy when I heard about it.

I moved away myself from the town I did most of my growing up in. I moved to a city not to far from the original one. I just recently moved into an apartment building number 882. I'm on the top nobody below or above me to bother me away from important _business_.

I got this job at Café Le Prick, horrible place to work. The men hooting at me, all of them assholes who don't even like coffee! But it's the only job I have and I refuse to use my parents' money.

They keep the shop open to ungodly hours of the night. I always being the one to close up to, it pays enough for food and rent I guess but I've been seriously considering to cross food off of my needs list. Or will I become a she-bum… That wouldn't be so bad.

Anyways it starts off me strolling the streets of the filthy city, having a lovely time I looked up to the starry sky and saw a wondrous full moon. I looked back down my smile faded away to only see a squad of Cheerleaders with red eyes and sharp pointed teeth growling at me with pomp pomp's steady to pummel!

I gasped out the night beast's name _wereleaders_… They only attacked by full moon light preying on the unpopular. I ran the opposite way while they kart wheeled towards me.

I dashed into random by-standers pushing and shoving them aside. I crashed into a lanky fellow, who had this sheer look of surprise on his face. I got myself up and bent down to help up the poor guy off his ass. I apologized quickly and continued to run for my life down the street.

I ran and skidded into an alley then stopped by a brick wall to large to climb over. I turned around and there was the squad creeping towards me, wickedly smiling all the while. They're plastic noses shinning more brightly then normal. Thinking quickly I jumped up and latched onto a rusty fire escape ladder and climbed like the monkey I descended from.

The steps of the ladder broke under the pressure of my body weight; I almost lost my footing and fell! But by the all the luck in me I made it to the top of the building with only a few scratches on my legs.

I looked down to see my enemy right on my tail! Building a pyramid to try and catch me.

"Shit!!!" I shouted angrily and ran and jumped across rooftops.

I came to an edge of a building where it was almost impossible to jump to the next building without falling to a horrible death. Gritting my teeth I turned around to all the wereleaders standing close by.

"Now ladies, can't we sort this out while at the same time keeping my innards? Or will this end in a terrible blood shed of me having to gut you allll like a fishy?" I say flashing a couple knives from my pockets.

Did I neglect to mention that I'm a ruthless murderer? I actually share a page in the newspaper. The page of where all the missing or dead persons go. Yeah that's me, I don't know who takes up the other two pages but I rather not find out.

Instead of doing the smart thing I ran and sliced open a near-by wereleader's throat. I took a few steps back and attacked a few more; all hell broke loose after that. The pomp pomp's grew to have sharp edges and they started to slash uncontrollably in front of my eyes.

Now on the defensive, getting long jagged slashes up my arms, my face taking on some damage as well. I managed to kill a few every so often. Soon the numbers depleted and I was left against three wereleaders. Me panting and loosing blood, them standing chins held high smiling seeing how I was clearly exhausted.

I only had one knife left to defend myself with, that's all I needed.

"Bring… It on blondie's." I panted wiggling my pointer finger towards them.

They looked at each other and they stepped forward in unison. I didn't understand why weren't they attacking. I backed up to the ledge crouching ready to leap. In a blur a wereleader was in front of me, I was caught off guard and before I knew it she pushed me off the edge.

I flailed my arms, trying to reach out to something to stop my fall. I screamed I saw the ground coming at me quickly, I was in a total state of panic, not sure what else to do. My hand reached out again blindly. Roy was yelling in my head to do something, with him on top of my racing thoughts I felt like my head was to explode.

My hand (luckily!) grappled to a ledge stopping me instantly. I breathed in a shaky breath. Roy was also extremely relieved not shouting any more. I looked up to see my enemies hiss but decide not to bother with me anymore.

I croaked triumphantly "can't handle me!?" I tried to reach up to the ledge with my left hand but I hung limply.

"Now what? Pull yourself up onto the ledge of the window already." Roy prompt.

"I-I can't…" I murmured. "I hurt everywhere…"

Roy sighed and replied shortly "fine, drop to the cold hard pavement just because you have a small wittle scratch and you're aching. Pathetic."

I growled angrily, he wasn't any help at all. When I felt my palm start to ache and moisten, I now fear for the worst.

"R-Roy!?" I asked franticly, he gulped loudly.

I lost my grip and fell once again I closed my eyes waiting for uncertain death. That's my life I guess, short lived in the end.

Thump! Crunch… Snap.

* * *

End Of Introduction

So this is Rag-dolls, we just jump right into the action and stuff. And what is this? A Cliff hanger? You guys must hate me now, cuz you'll be waiting forever in other words till after New Years, which will seem like forever. Anyhow, I hope this satisfies you for the time being. Don't forget to review.

-Darkarise  



	2. Poof!

**Author's Note: **What a treat. Two hours before the new year and I uploud this. How nice indeed. I've been listening to Until The End- Breaking Benjamin all the while I was typing this up. It rawks. Anyhow! I decided instead of keeping the third person flow of _A Thing Of The Past_ I want to keep it interesting in switching up between P.O.V's and of course Third person all the same. Enjoy the first chapter of _Rag-Dolls_!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any plot lines and characters that belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

Chapter One- !Poof!

I crashed heavily into an open trashcan, landing on piles of garbage. The large lid closes over my head, blackening my eyesight. I blinked a few times realizing that I'm alive… alive… ALIVE!!! I survived that fall? I'm alive? And sitting in garbage. Human waste. Yuck.

Well at least I did survive such a fall, one thing I didn't have to worry about was work if I died. Well I'll hunt down those bitches another night I guess.

I climbed out getting garbage in my cuts, and getting everything else wet with my blood at the same time. I picked off the worst of crap on myself and made it homewards while I had to listen to Roy babble randomly.

* * *

Anyways enough of that, a few weeks after I moved into the apartment (apart from being attacked by the wereleaders) I was roller-skating (that's how I usually got around) I was still in my uniform from work. A white blouse, with matching navy blue necktie and skirt that stretched below my knees. I also had my now longer orange hair tied into a ponytail with a navy blue ribbon.

It was about 2:15 AM when I arrived at my neighbourhood's local _24-7_. I was itching for a Brainfreezy and also to stalk up on some skittles. I love those skittles so. I skated in still listening to my music humming along to it happily. I got over to the machine to find out it was turned off. I frowned and turned around to face the store clerk.

A skinny, black-raven haired angry man was holding the store clerk's shirt by the cuff and a gun was in his other hand. He was giving me a 'Do you mind?' type of look. He looked familiar. Oh that's right! I remember him now; I crashed into him while being chased.

"Umm. Sorry. Am I interrupting something important?" I asked eyeing his gun.

"Yes, something very important or would like to join us?" He asked sickly.

My eyebrows furrowed dangerously, but arched back to normal not wanting to give him the man the wrong idea.

"Then I'll be leaving. Sorry to bother you, I just wanted some candies." I said and grabbed a pack of tropical skittles. I laid the money for it on the counter and giving the man a small smile. The clerk was whimpering. I took my leave.

A few moments later I heard a gun shot, I shook my head and said to myself "I hope he realizes that connivance store clerks only load those guns with one bullet."

* * *

**-Three Days Later at Work-**

Again at work it was 8:30 PM and it was unpleasantly busy. I was taking a break sipping some water trying to drown out the noise. The doorbell chimed as another body walked into the café. It was the skinny fellow from the late night snaking incident.

He hopped onto a chair and started to monolog "Ladies and gentlemen! I am presently unsure to how to separate those of you who have fed my growing distaste for mankind, from those thus far, have not." He addressed everybody in the room.

I stared at him, and then he pulled out a knife and started to chop away. I ducked out of the way from a flying head. My feet were soon splattered with blood, so instead of waiting out to see if he'd try and chop me down I walked off towards my manager's office to get my paycheck and leave the screams behind.

I quickly got my money and my things together. I surveyed the scene again, there stood the man a top a pile of carnage and wreckage. Again he addressed the small handful of people left alive.

I stepped up and over the wreckage. I was looking around not very interested I turned to face him and said to the murderer "I see you failed to realize that only one bullet is in a gun that belongs to a simple store clerk." I raised my eyebrow smirking slightly.

He nodded and says to me "If you enjoy life then, I suggest you move out of my way."

"I was just about to leave my good sir. Good luck, I think I'm the only one who can appreciate the deaths of the these obnoxious pricks here in the room right now." I said. A girl grabbed my arm with a bloody hand glaring at me.

"What the hell? I'm not obnoxious! You take that back you bitch!!!" She screamed at me shaking my arm continuously.

I pulled out a knife of my own and quietly said slicing off her hand from the wrist "Please refrain from ever touching me again."

She screamed and fell away rolling around in blood. I finally took my leave and walked out of the shop.

About more then half way down the street from my former work place a large explosion crippled through the air, it almost knocked me over I turned around my eyes wide. I saw the cause of the explosion frolic in my direction.

I shook my head again and continued my walk home (I didn't get enough time to slip on my main transportation). Ten minutes of walking silently enjoying the silence and the now nipping cold wind around my ankles. It was only November, and I loved it. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

_Clack, ruffle, clack, and clack. Snap!_

I stopped dead in my tracks; I could hear those noises over my music. Whoever was trying to sneak wasn't doing a very good job at it. I looked up the cement wall with bushes above it. I thought about changing pace and switch to the other side of the street where I could be more aware of if somebody was following me. I took out my earphone buds and listened more intently turning off my music.

When I didn't hear anything I shrugged but I was now more then ever alert, my ears perked and my eyes peered. I kept looking over my shoulder while I walked on.

"Oh don't be so paranoid, who would stalk a killer like yourself?" Roy said.

His voice surprised me and made me jump a little bit. I raged at him aloud not caring who heard me.

"Don't do that! You almost scared me shitless. Just be quiet all right? I need to concentrate." I say rounding a corner.

"What's there to worry about? It's not like you can't chop this person down." Roy continued.

I stopped he had a good point. Who would hunt down a murderer like myself? I smiled and shook my head, disappointed to have jumped to conclusions so quickly. Silly me.

And when my guard couldn't be more down, a shadow dropped in front of my eyes. I screamed when a hand latched with a deadly tight grip to my wrist that was reaching for my knife. I struggled hard, acting on blind panic. My stalker laughed a little bit and shoved me to the ground; I landed on my knee and re-opened a cut. My wrist was around my back.

I wheezed pitifully, and he shoved my head towards the pavement. I saw stars and despite this I turned my head scrapping my chin seeing the shadow of a skinny figure. He was unexpectedly strong to hold me down with one hand. But I couldn't worry about that; I was worrying about what he had in his other hand. A tazer gun, sparking of blue…

He moved my hair to show my open neck. A perfect fleshy target right for the zapping, my eyes narrowed and electric pain ensured that's when everything went black.

* * *

End Of Chapter  
  
So this ends with another painful cliff hanger. I'm just so gosh darn horrible. _Rag-Dolls_ will be following JtHM plot line so don't be surprised_ Rag-Dolls_ is turning out to be more Fan-Ficy then _A Thing Of The Past _to be honest. Until next time! All the bloody best! 


	3. Johnny Be Goode

**Author's Note:** Okay I do have to apologize for not updating for so long. I did update a long time ago cept on DevART. Sorry. But now FanFic is having a problem yet again with my computer uploading documents. So i'm here on my Big Sis's computer. I hope you enjoy this, and not sharpen your knives even more...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jhonen Vasquez does... I sound like a broken record...

Chapter Two- Johnny Be Goode  


Madison awoke to a world that was entirely upside down! And the sudden numbness and rushing blood from her toes gave the hint that she was hanging upside down.

She tried to move, but her arms, legs, and hands were bounded by ropes she was hanging upside down tied to the ceiling… Madison looked up at her feet the rope holding her up seem pretty strained maybe even broken by unnecessary movement…

**!Light Bulb!**

She started to swing back and forth. Making the ropes creak and whine with protest. She continued to swing getting higher each time; finally with a loud snap of the ropes she fell to the ground face first.

"Rah… My face…" she muttered into the floor.

Madison rolled over to see the room she was in was filled with, crap. Boxes upon boxes littering the small space, she spotted a knife from the top of a large stack of boxes.

Not thinking for a second, she inch wormed herself near the tall stack of boxes (also knocking over some other boxes). Losing control she rammed herself into the mini tower and the contents spilled and crashed all around her. Luckily none of the harmful items hit Madison but being hit off the head with a…yeah a microphone wasn't all smiles.

"Oh hey I found it!" She said triumphantly.

She snatched the knife with her teeth and aimed down to start to saw away her restraints.

About 15 minutes later Madison succeeded in cutting free of enough ropes to use her hands. "Ha, ha!" Madison declared, standing and stretching her sore limbs.

"mm… I feel way better now, now time for my sneaky escape-" She stopped when she heard foot steps and a faint curse or two.

"Eepp!" She cried and looked franticly around for a decent hiding spot. She ran and crouched behind a large pile of boxes.

The door creaked open and also without further a due came some angry mutterings.

"What the hell is making so much damn noise, I can hear it from the second floor!" He stated unhappily kicking at a tin can.

Madison tried to slow her breathing but everything seemed so tense in this house. The cursing of the man stopped and Madison peeked over the top to get a better look at her plausible captor. She saw a lanky, raven-haired man she keeps running into! He had his back to her.

He was examining the ropes she cut herself out of and the knife she used, which was still wet with saliva. He stood up and said "Ah… Looks like I hooked a smart one."

"This could be interesting, Helllooo are you still in here?" he asked stepping around the random mess.

Madison moved out of peer sight, with goose bumps all up her arms, she was still in her uniform the footsteps of her captor stopped right behind her hiding spot. She felt the pile lean towards her.

"If you're still in here then I might as well say, that your are not in any_ real _danger. I just simply need some answers to some simple questions. Like why you look so damn familiar." He said casually picking some dried blood of his nails.

"Eff tells me just to kill you and not worry about it. But I am worrying. Your appearance makes memory pictures pop up in my head. Neat huh?" He asked to no one.

Madison looked down to her shoes, when without warning a hand snatched onto her wrist and a manic smile to match her wicked kidnapper's face.

"You're very smart lady. Now are you going to help me answer my questions or lest I just skip straight to he horrible tortured death?" He asked.

Madison stared then asked "If I answer your questions will you let me go?"

He blinked his face scrunched into thought; he nodded after a few seconds. Also without any warning he still had his hand wrapped around her wrist he dragged her out of the room. This was the first time she got a close up good look at him. He was wearing a black shirt with black and blue stripped sleeves with steeled toed boots that went up to his knees and his ripped edged pants stopped a few inches above his boots. He was wearing a white apron hell it was white. It was splattered with wet and dry blood.

For thirty minutes Madison was dragged up sets of stairs still having a firm grip on her wrist. They finally reached the top of the stairs (after crossing through multiple rooms and hallways) Madison found herself in an equally disgusting room. But it was different; it had a couch instead of chains and screaming people. It had a T.V with a pair of bunny ears on top of it.

He dragged her over to the "couch" and pushed her down on the uncomfortable piece of furniture.

"I'll be back, I have to change out of this." He said pointing at the ruddy rag of an apron. He rushed out, and into the kitchen near by.

Madison glanced around the room in mild disgust. Wondering how any person could survive in such a hell.

He shortly came back; he had underneath the rag been a simple black shirt with yellow Egyptian symbols.

He sat down opposite end of the couch, his eyes filled with wondrous curiosity.

"Now tell me miss, what is your name? Where did you grow up?" he asked.

Madison looked down to her feet in thought then said, "My name is Madison Right, I did a lot of growing up in a city not to far from here."

"Hmm… Hmmmm… HMMM. Madison. I can't recall that name." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What's your other question?" Madison asked egar to leave the filth… Then wallow in it outside. (A/N: Wow now that you think of it, Johnny's House isn't much worse then the outside world huh?)

The Man's eyes flickered realizing reality still existed. He nodded and then his face scrunched into thought once more. It was like he was trying to remember the questions or is making them up on the spot.

"I've thought it through and I have one last question. Is it just me or is it getting really noisy in here?" He asked sticking a finger in his ear.

Noisy? The only thing louder in here was inside her head babbling shouting commands and that was all from Roy. Could Madison's captor possibly hear the frantic Roy? Regardless of what certain questions that went through her head, Roy continued to chatter like a monkey.

"This guy is a psycho, run for god's sake! The door is right there! If you go now he won't be able to chop you up!" Roy shouted he was getting louder every minute creating a massive headache within her head.

This stress was making Madison's blood boil she could take it no more and then she shouted "Shut up!"

The man just stared as Madison as she was wheezing painfully "Whatever that noise is. It's loud and bossy." He said stretching his long arms.

Madison looked up, confused to what he was saying.

"What the hell? I'm not bossy!" Roy's attention now off his creator.

Madison was still even more confused as to why either of them can hear each other.

The Man stood and started to poke her forehead all the while saying "Don't be so cheeky! What's you name, vermin?"

Madison smacked his hand away from poking her any more, her eyebrows furrowing dangerously.

"I'm not done! That rude worn, has something to say to me!" The man insisted.

"No! I'm leaving. I don't know why you can hear Roy and I don't want to know!" She shouted standing up, her eyes filled with fury. She turned on her heel towards the door.

"And who gave you permission to leave?" He said frowning, he slowly pressed a knife to her back he then stretched his arm out and pressed a knife to the soft flesh of her neck.

She was startled to feel the warm trickle of blood and the cold steel on her neck and back. Madison shivered and breathed out a shaky small gasp.

"Now relax, stay awhile. After all you are my guest." He whispered crudely into her right ear.

It was hard to relax her muscles but she eventually did as he asked, "when will I be able to leave this filthy house?" She asked pursing her lips; this guy wasn't somebody to take lightly.

"I will remove the knives, but promise me you will sit down calmly. Or we will have to continue this conversation it the basement you in those lovely chains" He asked lifting up his pinky finger that was once wrapped around the hilt of the knife.

Madison reached up and pinky swears him. He slowly withdrew the knives and put them back into his pocket in case he needed them again to keep Madison here.

"Now tell me… Do you recognize me at all?" he asked abruptly.

"Well kind of. Not really you're very familiar but I can't match your face with a name." Madison answered honestly.

He nodded. "You can go." He said waving a hand and shuffling towards a room off to the right. "You can show yourself out right?"

"That's all? No more questions?" She asked surprised, having to go through all that crap for one measly question.

"Just go before I change my mind." He said maliciously.

Madison nodded. Her bag was hanging on a nail on the wall along with her coat. She grabbed both letting herself out the near-by door. She stood in the doorway, she looked back and he was already in the other room muttering to himself

Madison continued her departing then stared out across the street in disbelief. Across the street was her apartment building…

* * *

**-Inside Back At Madison's Home-**

It was late at night, Madison already bathed and was into clean clothes unable to sleep. She was examining her healing scabs she received when fighting the wereleaders. One long gash stretched across under her right eye down to the lower half of her cheek.

"That's defiantly going to scar." She said rubbing it gently, causing moment of pain in her face.

"I can't believe that weird-o! He could _hear me_!!!" Roy shouted in the same panic as before.

"Stop yelling. You're giving me a headache. I'm home so stop being a big baby about the entire experience." Madison said tiredly.

"Ha! You want a real headache!? I'll give you a headache. Something to cry about…" He said becoming silent.

Madison put on a confused face, but then a painful throbbing developed in the back of her head. It was not only getting worse.

Madison held her head eyes squeezed shut. She bent down to one knee.

"S-s-stop!" She wheezed pitifully.

"No…" came a faint reply.

The pain escalated, her eyes felt like they're were trying to escape her head. Yet Roy seemed to be enjoying himself laughing like a maniac. "P-please…" she whimpered. Tears leaked out the sides of her creased eyelids. The throbbing subsided instantly.

She fell to the floor clutching the bathroom rug breathing heavily. She opened her eyes to semi-transparent shoes. She blinked then looked up to a crazy jagged red-haired man, dressed… Like she was. He bent down to look into her eyes. His lips moved and words came out.

"Holy cow. This should teach you something. Now we did share a body and when I command you to do something. I say so for my own good." He said grasping her chin, somehow turning her head left to right examining her weary face.

"I think I over-did it a bit. But hey! I'm out and have this wonderful body. That you can only see." He said poking her nose and smiling brightly.

"Gargh?" Madison mumbled.

The familiar sounding Man in front of her took her arm and hauled her up to a standing position. She wobbled from side to side but keeping her balance because of the man's hands. She put a hand to her head, wishing the world would stop spinning.

He was a couple inches shorter then Madison, he had shining mischievous blue eyes.

"Ah… Who the fook are you?" she asked slapping his hands away from her arm.

"I'm Roy, you moron. I didn't put _that_ much pressure to the back of you head…" he drawled.

"You can't be. You were just a voice in my head. How could you materialize?" She asked perplexed, circling Roy studying his now becoming more transparent body.

"Magically…" He said sarcastically, but waved the question away.

She sighed, and rubbed her sore head and walked out to the hall and over to the couch, collapsing from the brain cook out.

"Now, you can't be that shocked. You don't have to worry so much, no one else except you can see or hear me. Like I already explained." He said, stretching his now newly formed body.

"Right now, all I'm worried about is how I manage to get you back into my head." Madison said seriously.

"You can't, and even if you could. I wouldn't go." He stated a-matter-a factly. "Besides…" he sat down stretching an arm over a glaring Madison's shoulder. "This should be fun."

End Of Chapter

* * *

Yes this is the end, plot twister huh? Didn't see that coming did ya!? Anywho, the title of the chapter is a song without the E. I like the E ok? So since I also updated -again- DevART I'm also going to put up Chapter Three today. I apologize again! 

-Darkarise


	4. Sparkling Grey

**Author's Note:** Well this thing hold some Character Views. I got a bit tired of Third person. Meh. This should be interesting tho.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

Chapter Three- Sparkling Grey

**-Johnny's P.O.V-**

I was staring at a hole in the wall. Deep in thought about this week's events. The man from apparently inside Ms. Right's head, and the kidnapping in general. Maybe that voice was like Squee's Teddy Bear. Shmee...

He defiantly was rude enough.

But the polite smile of Madison Right, she had an interesting smile. But everything about her still burned into my skull. Argh it's getting on my nerves. Maybe I'll go check the Memory Box, to see if there's a picture of her inside there.

I traveled upstairs to the eight floor, and pried up a loose floorboard. Underneath was a shoebox with "Memories" scribbled on the lid. I never did look at this much, usually to painful to not know anything anymore that which lies in this dusty box.

But this was an exception, despite the pain. I searched through random pictures, documents, and other such things that I couldn't remember. Every time I looked through this box, I would of course try to recall these people. I could always recognize me…I was smiling.

Then I found this picture of when I was much younger, about eleven years old, give or take. I had my arm around a redheaded girl's neck and she had her arm around my neck. We both have large grins.

I stared at it, staring at the faces, the little girl, her hair, her eyes…

Ow… My head hurts. I need a brainfreezy.

I put the photo of my eleven-year-old self in my pocket and replaced the box in its original hiding spot. I slid the board over and walked out of the room whistling a tune.

* * *

**-Madison's P.O.V-**

I can't make heads or tails of Roy…lazy or just annoying. Yeah sure he's always annoyed me, but that's when I could just block him out. Now when he doesn't have my full attention he backhands my head.

When out in public, he'll make stupid faces, flicking my head, just basically use me as a meat puppet. But that's when I _do_ make it outside. When I want to leave he pulls me back and whines about missing his favorite show or something.

One thing that helps is I can stab him and of course he does come back. But after I do (on most occasions) he'll go sulk off in the corner. Those are the good days. But if I could just somehow to make sure he stays dead… Then I'll be goooood.

For now, I'm running low on victims. That's one thing Roy doesn't bother to interrupt. I need a new job that has nothing to do with coffee.

So why not hit two birds with one stone? Drop off resume's and find a few idiots along the way.

I grabbed my coat and printed off some resumes. Roy saw this and frowned he opened his mouth to say something in protest, but I grabbed his wrist, kicked open the door and threw him out to the hallway. Locking up afterwards I made my way down the hall hearing Roy curse like a sailor behind me.

* * *

**-Johnny's P.O.V-**

Slurrp… Sip!

"Mmm… That was refreshing a nice Cherry Doom Brainfreezy to get the old brainmeats going again. Now… What was I thinking before the mighty thirst for cherry doom…? That's right this photo." I say to myself pulling out a slightly crinkled picture of a young girl and myself.

I stared at the photo once more, my left hand rolling a penny between its fingers in my pocket. I walked into this room filled with random shit, and a lone long-standing mirror amongst the chaos. It was a bit cracked but still usable.

I chewed my lower lip; I looked up to the mirror. Recalling this is where I stood looking at myself before I went to pick up Devi for our disastrous date.

I sighed unhappily about to turn and leave when… If I am imagining or not… Myself… But much shorter, younger and waving at me. My fingers met the glass I stared sadly at my youth.

The younger me smiled and stopped waving. He began saying, "don't look so sad. You're holding a happy picture of me and our best friend."

"Best…friend?" I croaked.

"mmhmm!" My youth nodded.

"I had a friend? Me?" I asked glancing at the photo.

"You still do… They're just reeeally hard to find." My reflection says softly, tilting his head to the side.

"But is this one still alive? Do I know her?" I asked desperately pointing at the young girl in the still frame.

My youth shook his head, but still smiled. He said, "I can't tell you that, but I can tell you she's right under your nose. I have to go now… Mum is calling, just look over your shoulder I'll always be there."

He giggled and faded away. His voice echoed all through my head. He was so happy, warm, carefree, a child. Was I really like that? Was I really ever happy?

My hands were shaking I dropped the picture. It floated down; I collapsed to my knees, eyes wider then dinner plates. As memories flooded back to my mind, (just the ones of my early childhood up to when I was Eleven) I looked at the picture again, Picking it up and pressing it to my chest.

I whispered hoarsely "Maddie…"

End of Chapter

* * *

So this is the end of Chapter Three. I had some fun with switching the P.O.V's around, I hope I didn't screw up Johnny's character. Same goes for Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed this double hit by me! Yay... 

-Darkarise


	5. Roy Oh Boy

**Author's Note:** This is the longest chapter in _Ragdolls_ yet so enjoy it. My fingers popped just for you! So enjoy this! I was really antsy and wanted to get this thing up before I go into the Second Semester. Also, don't get disgusted because I used more curse words then usual this is JTHM Fanfic people.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jhonen Vasquez's Idea's or any of his characters.

Chapter Four- Roy Oh Boy

"I don't know why you have to do this now. It's 8:30 PM." Roy protested.

"Shush… Stopping kicking that can." Madison whispered.

"Fine…" Roy said, then an evil grin came across his face and he kicked it hard, the can clanged off a pole and ricocheted off a hobo into the head of a snooty man in a pinstriped suit.

The snooty man shot a glare at Madison; he came over to her red in the face.

Madison smiled in all innocence having a pretty good instinct for sniffing out bastard; this one stunk off it. The man ranted on about the pain he was going through. Madison's innocent smile turned malicious as she continued to do so all in the silence of his ranting.

He stopped chattering long enough to notice Madison still had an eerie smile plastered to her face. Roy was also becoming stir crazy just watching her grin like that.

"Excuse me sir?" she said in an eerie voice to match her smile.

He paused but raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been electrocuted or tortured by any chance?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

The man shook his head slowly. Then before he knew it, he was dragged and thrown into a near-by alley. Madison stood over him; she was having quite the rush watching the man squirm beneath her foot. Watching as he yelled for help from his fellow sum, but ultimately ignored.

She took her teaser-gun turning it on, sparking hideously. He screamed one final time for the night and she shocked him into a temporary silence.

Madison hauled his legs over her shoulders dragging him effortlessly down the street. She stopped at a small jewellery shop and dropped off the last resume with a polite smile at the clerk who watched with confusion as Madison dragged out the snooty businessman.

"You know what's strange?" Madison asked Roy.

"That you're carrying a body in the open like this?" he replied.

"Nope. Nobody is even _glancing_ at me with this body, showing that nobody even cares for their own race. The same reason the police doesn't even care to do anything about the constant rate of murder in this city." Madison explained.

"They only say such things about the 'investigation' on the murders is under control to calm whatever part of the population is growing restless with fear of murder, the conscious ones of reality at least." Madison finished with a sigh.

"I see, how careless can the human race be?" Roy said looking up at the sky.

"Why don't you tell me that? You're wearing our skin." Madison said.

He continued to stare. "The human race is even more then what you see, we're swimming in it everyday." Madison answered his question.

"I guess being inside your head did have its advantages as well as disadvantages." Roy admitted, kicking the head of her victim.

They continued to walk home; Madison whistled a tune Roy patted on his legs along with the pleasant tune bobbing his head from side to side happily.

Madison glanced over to Roy who was still merrily patting away. He was the little brother she never had, one that was more so annoying then most because you couldn't run to mum and tattle tale on him for breaking your favourite toy or something.

She smiled at him accidentally; he saw this and asked, "What are you smiling at me for? I must be pretty damn good looking for even you to not stare and smile… heh heh."

Madison scowled; she socked him in the arm. "Stupid boys…" she muttered as Roy whined about his arm.**  
**

* * *

**-Later Back at the Apartment-**

Madison finished chaining up her latest victim. Sadly he was the only one she found tonight. She pushed a red button and a section of the wall near by turned to show rows upon rows of knives, daggers, chainsaws (in three different colours), and finally her long but never forgotten sword.

She picked up her sword and pressed the red button again and the weapons disappeared once more. Madison walked out of the room locking the door behind her and sitting beside Roy on the couch. She gently started to rub and buff her sword with a soft cloth. This was one of the many things that Madison did at the end of the day to relieve stress in a healthy fashion and not stabbing another residence in the building.

Roy lazily scratched his belly and yawned flipping through channels. He glanced at the phone on the end table beside the couch. He looked back over to Madison who was humming along to her polishing.

"Hey… Madison somebody phoned asking for you…" He said turning his attention towards the T.V again.

"Hmm?" She asked not breaking her concentration.

"Yeah… He seemed pretty uneasy. But pleasant conversation." Roy said still very absentminded.

"Hang on… How could _you_ have a conversation with anybody other then me…" Madison said giving Roy a confused look.

"Oh forgot to mention it was that guy, from that place…. Bastard." Roy said clicking into reality.

"_He phone!? _He knew my number!" She asked outraged.

"Yeah, it kind of confused me to. But other then the fact he kidnapped you and called me names. We had a pleasant conversation." Roy said sitting up.

Madison growled and punched Roy square in the jaw he flew over the couch giving a surprised yell. Madison was just plain angry. She pinned him, and grabbed the cuff of his shirt.

"To hell a pleasant conversation! What the fuck did you say to him you idiot!" She hissed.

"Ow! Damn it! Get off me!" He howled back.

"Tell me!" She repeated bringing her fist about his head.

"Alright! All right! Jeez! All I said was Madison Right can't come to the phone right now and why you could hear me…" he said withering in pain.

"Heh wrong answer." Madison said standing up letting go of him.

He stood up cautiously, holding her head all the while. Madison walked over to a wall fingers to the side of her temple. She leaned against the wall thinking deeply about her current situation.

"If he had my phone number. He knows where I live, thanks to the damn phone book. And _you_ confirmed this is my residence." She said glaring at Roy rubbing his head he glared back.

"How was I supposed to know you were in hiding?" Roy mumbled then sat down on his rear.

She sighed and walked into _The Room _to take off some heat.

* * *

** -Three Hours Later-**

Madison was sitting in front of the snooty businessman whose name is Ronald Cornier. She was lazily staring at him her head rested in her knee's, waiting for him to shut up. This was to help time pass if she was stay up all night she has to stay occupied. Madison already killed the little old lady that tried to steal her cream cheese one day.

That was the plan, to stay awake and see if she gets a visit from the curious kidnapper. The only reason he called or went looking for her was because he wanted to come for a visit. And that won't be long because his home is resided across the street from her apartment building. It was only a matter of time before he showed up.

The old man that was duck tapped to the ground near by screamed in disgust "Shit! Can I please get a diaper or something? I reek of piss!"

Madison ignored the rude elderly man and continued to stare at Ronald he pleaded one last time and fell silent to the uncomfortable staring of Madison.

"Why are you staring? My hair looks horrible…" Ronald said in a whimper. He realized to never say the wrong thing to Madison, knowing what happened when he first woke up.

_Flash Back in Amazing Asshole Vision!_

_My head hurts… My spine feels liquefied. My legs feel heavy._

"rrr…" I mumbled and opened my eyes, slowly focusing on the young girl standing in front of me.

Is this one of my male fantasies? Will she now do wonderful sexual things to me!? I was so excited. I smiled slyly and said in a scratchy voice "Hey baby, some kinky chains and handcuffs you got me-"

"Sigh… Please don't even finish that sentence. You obviously don't remember, that you were electrocuted into unconsciousness and now let me tell you something that you do not know Mr. business Guy." She said to me in a tired voice.

"What're you talking about? It's obvious to me that you're just an insane stripper and wanted more of me! Because I'm rich like that." I said smirking at my cleverness.

"So dense… You're chained to my wall because not of kinky lust for you. But my hatred I feel towards you. Nobody stops me, in the middle of a conversation and starts to rant like a fucking fool! You're torture, pain, and suffering will start once I'm ready…" she said grinning evilly and walked over to a switch.

"P-pain!? _My beautiful face? _I don't even know you! Oh god… Oh my god!!!" I screamed in horror.

"Sigh… More noise."

And hundreds of needles pressed into my back.

_End of Flash Back (Back to non-asshole vision!)_

"You're boring me… Saying the same things over and over again. Are you some kind of broken record?" Madison yawned.

"No. I'm just afraid of more pain." He said quietly.

"Is that so? So hollering your 'pain' and requests is just going to make me release you faster?" She asked her face dark and eerie.

Ronald frowned; his little brain actually being made to think.

Madison sighed and pulled a box of nails and a hammer was also within the wooden box.

"You're not a very good listener are you?" She said standing up grabbing the hammer and a couple nails. Madison stepped up on a step stool and took his ear and stretched it.

"Ah! That huuuuurts!" Ronald whined his whining was ignored.

Madison worked quickly and nailed his ear to the wall of the desired length, she just as quickly nailed his right ear.

"That should keep you screaming for a while." Madison said admiring her handiwork, and Ronald screamed and cursed.

Madison left the room locking up behind. It was now 12:30 AM, only five more ours till the sun comes up… Madison walked groggily yawning. After losing her job, Madison's sleeping pattern changed to a regular one, now with just being awake past midnight was taking a toll.

She stretched and flopped onto the couch. Roy was on the roof watching her kidnapper's home encase he emerges. He was actually being forced to watch as punishment for causing this trouble.

"I shouldn't be relaxing… I might fall asleep. I'm… So tired." She whispered to herself.

After five minutes passed. Madison fell asleep on the couch, unknown of the presence when dawn breaks.

* * *

**-7:30 AM-**

Slowly Madison opened her eyes and ears to soft arguing and clanging of tin soup cans. She rubbed her eyes and gradually sat up seeing two people in black clothing. One had flaming red jagged hair that was inches shorter then the other man he was arguing with. The other with raven colour hair and baring a tiny scar beneath his right eye tugging on the spaghettios can.

Still disorientated from sleep, Madison stood and went to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. Minutes later Madison emerged from the bathroom with a smile on her face staring at the two who were still arguing. Madison's smiling face turned to a scowl.

"Roy? What the hell?" She said glaring.

They both jumped startled by her voice. Roy was first to move; he let go of the can and dragged her out of earshot.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep. He sneaked in last night. Apparently the front door was_ unlocked_." Roy instantly apologized.

"That's… ok. I fell asleep and forgot to lock the front door. So what were you two doing?" Madison whispered in reply.

"Well, he was hungry and wanted to cook something. But I tried to stop him when I came in he was trying to play your keyboard. He tried to get into _The Room _and I've been babysitting him since I was awake." Roy explained.

"I see, why is he here?" Madison asked, and then glanced at the man, now looking for a can opener.

"I hope he didn't go into _my room_." She continued. Madison walked over to him and stopped behind the bustling body.

He stopped moving a few seconds after Madison appeared behind him. He asked simply "Yes?" she sidestepped up beside him eyeing what he was using her stove for.

Madison breathed softly and replied "Smells good."

"Yeah." He said in a whisper still staring at the food. As if just standing near-by was giving him the chills.

"Have you by any chance gone-" She started but he glanced down into her eyes making her stop mid sentence his eyes were hard, empty, but also knowledgeable. Like he knew something she didn't.

"Oh…" He began to say not taking his eyes away "Your bedside table there is a small crystal glass vase, with a single paper rose residing within it. And a small note underneath it that had scribbled good-bye's on it."

Before Madison could even gasp, Roy bounded over and grabbed the back of the curious man's shirt. Whipping him around to this action the pot of preservatives dumped and sizzled onto the stove and then the floor (A/N: I'm reading my Director's Cut as I type this… It's fascinating) Roy's eyes burned with rage.

"Why would you go in there? I'm not even allowed in there! Also how dare you bring up something so-"

"That's enough." Madison said evenly her brow knitted together.

"You…" She pointed at the raven-haired man.

"Out…" she said venom dripping from her voice.

His eyes grew emptier but he stood still. "Get out…of my life. Leave me alone. Nobody dares look into my past without my permission." She said in a fierce whisper.

She stood firm and her hand dropped to her side again. For moments that felt like an eternity, the man looked down at his shoes. He mumbled, "I guess it was rude of me to come in unannounced. My apologizes for the mess."

Roy let go of his shirt with some reluctance. The man walked around the mess (Madison turned off the stove while he was talking) he stood beside Madison facing the opposite direction of her. She had her fists clenched, knuckles white. Her cheeks burned absolutely furious. Roy was watching this all still pretty hot headed himself.

Madison shut her eyes, gritting her teeth. The man looked cool and calm, but his eyes destroyed that image.

"One thing I'm not sorry for is intruding in on your past. Because you intruded on my first… Maddie." He said bitterly. He then walked to the door, opening it and then closing it behind him.

* * *

**-Madison's P.O.V-**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You bastard! Get back here and tell me!!!" I screamed unable to control myself any longer.

"Fine! Just keep going! I don't want to see your goddamned face again!" I yelled my voice cracking. I took my paper towels and began to furiously scrub at the floor cleaning up the sticky mess he left.

I finished up and stormed from the hall into _The Room _I unlocked the door and bounded in. Slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slammed my fist against the red button, which unlocked the revolving wall piece that had my weapons all over. I stumbled across the room and grabbed a knife for each hand. I wanted to kill him so badly…Ronald that is. I approached his dozing body. Dry blood along his face, my hand touched my long ugly scar under my right eye.

I stared at his sleeping body. I pulled the nails from his ears, which woke him up instantly. I began to unlatch his holdings, which gave him this hilarious confused face. So funny that I would have broke down in laughter if it wasn't for my delusional fury.

He dropped to his knees and the started to ramble softly to the ground. I stared then put my heel into his back. He coughed and was soon forced to the plant his face to the ground.

"Farewell you'll be lucky enough to be my pain killer for today. Luck be your lady…" I say in a manic tone. Then I started to hack away at his back, coating myself in his blood. My teeth gritted all the time I was grinning my pupils almost non-existent. Until Ronald screamed one last time he finally died.**  
**

* * *

**-I Lost Track of Time-**

I walked out of _The Room_, locking up afterward. I glanced around, Roy nowhere in sight. I thought of one place he would be. I walked out of the apartment and towards the roof I went. I opened the door and scanned to find Roy in his usual black clad the same as I was.

He was just sitting there hugging his knees probably staring into space; he did that a lot when he was alone. I walked towards him, unable to realize that I wanted his company. I stepped up behind him.

He turned to look over his shoulder his pupil's dilated.**  
**

* * *

**-Roy's P.O.V-**

I stared at the mess that was Madison. She was covered heat to toe in blood. Her hair was dripping crimson as well. I am more then just disgusted. Beyond disgusted!

I turned my head back to the city. Silently gagging, this was definitely one of the reason's I didn't go into The Room. My new stomach is weaker then I thought…

I heard Madison mumbled "Roy? Can… I-I join you?"

I stood and turned around to face her, her eyes were sad. I was pretty surprised that she looked like she was about to…cry. I nodded but she didn't move, she just collapsed to her knees. I don't think I've ever seen Madison the Murderer cry.

Without really thinking (like no thought at all. None, zip, NOTHING) I got to one knee and lifted her bloody chin. Tears streaked her cheeks, I've never seen her cry, and I don't think I ever wanted to. She stared at me with the saddest and most cloudy eyes.

Still no thought I pulled her into a hug, not caring how much blood I got on myself. I could feel her tense in my arms I couldn't (A/N: My fingers are making popping and cracking noises… That's not good) blame her I was kind of confused myself but after a few moments she rested her head on my shoulder sniffling loudly.

She pulled away and stood up, using her less bloody arm to wipe her face. She gave a genuine smile then said "Thanks… I needed that hug more then ever."

Snapping out of my weird trance I sniffed "D-don't read to much into it… G-got it?"

She gave me a little laugh and quickly disappeared through the roof's only door, I stared after, I touched my cheeks they were burning red. I thought _What the hell? Am I blushing?  
_

* * *

End of Chapter

First things first. DO NOT assume that this Fanfic will turn into a shitty Love thing. Because I make a promise to you and myself that I will never submit my crap to normal crap. It's all mine and it's unique crap! Got that!? Oookay, but Roy having a crush does have an unserious purpose. One it will serve a motive for Roy in the future of the Fanfic (if there ever is a motive, I haven't gotten that far) and also it will provide the humorous torture that has been missing in this JTHM fanfic! Yes! Roy will be there making a fool of himself for your enjoyment. And well of course mine to. Until next time! All the bloody best!

-Darkarise (holy crap that was long)


	6. Tapeworm Blues

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update guys. But I am happy to say i'm over my writer's block and gotten past the plot problem. So smooth sailing from here on till the end.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Jhonen Vasquez's idea's or any of his characters.

Chapter Five- Tapeworm Blues

**-Roy's P.O.V-**

This can't be happening. I can't happen… I couldn't… No! I won't even admit it because that'd mean I do and I don't… At least I don't think so… Second-guessing myself now? This can't be happening no. It can't.

I don't have any little fluffy crushes on Madison! There! Ha…Argh my stomach feels weird, my head feels above the fucking clouds. Somebody shoot me!

I'm going insane.

* * *

**-Later That Afternoon-**

Madison was clean and out of her coppery clothes, she walked out of the bathroom, her hair in a towel and looking worn out. Roy was in the corner of the living room muttering to himself and looking very twitchy.

Madison tapped his shoulder, he instantly stopped twitching and gave her one bug eye, "What… do you want?" he asked in the typical Roy tone.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked looking at the notepad he had scrunched in his hands.

"Nothing of y-your con…-cern." He said a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Madison raised an eyebrow and then snatched the notepad from his hand. He had the biggest look of panic plastered over his face.

Madison ran chanting, "can't catch me!"

Roy jumped to his feet and ran after her. They ran laps around the room Roy shouting "Give that back!" Madison just laughed and continued to chant, "Can't catch me!"

Finally Roy had enough he jumped and tackled Madison to the ground she tumbled down with a large thump. The notebook pop flied out of her hands and slid into the kitchen area. Roy started to mumble into the back of her thighs. He gasped and jumped up face redder then a radish.

"I-I…" Roy stammered.

"Why'd you have to go and tackle me? Jeez rough enough…" Madison complained.

Roy picked up his notebook and rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He sat under the sink and scribbled another thing in his notebook.

_Bad Things About Madison_

_1. She smells (…Good, BAD, good…)_

_2. She's psychotic (in a nice way)_

_3. She killed her hippie principal_

_4. …_

_5. **She isn't going away.**_

Madison knocked on the door, and said "Roy? You're not going to be in there long right? Anyways I'm going out. I'll see you when I get back."

She blow dried her hair and went out the door roller skates on, to leave the strange and oddly nervous Roy.

* * *

On the other side of town Madison was eating some Dirty Doughnut flavoured ice cream. She heard screams and large roars as if they came from a gargantuan tapeworm. And she guessed right a tapeworm resided within a crowd. She wondered over to the people. The large tapeworm was whaling while its mouth was wrapped around a screaming guy's head; he was still trying to eat his bag of chips.

Madison shook her head and turned she stopped dead face to face with her captor. He smiled and said "Fancy meeting you here" and before she could swig at his head he -yet again- dragged her to the alley near-by.

He gently pulled to a stop, and unlatched his hand. Madison wasn't going to run she was going to kill the bastard then give his corpse an ear full. Madison's reasoning skills lack because of all the hatred…

"You! Only seven people in the world have ever called me by my nickname more then once. And there is only one person left (who is probably dead) today who knows… Who are you?" she demanded.

"Hey where's Roy Boy? Missing?" He asked looking behind her ignoring her question.

"Tell me what your damn name is!" she said poking his head gruffly.

He rubbed his head and frowned "If you wanted to know so badly. I'm actually very surprised that you didn't recognise me. My name is Johnny C Nny for short. But of course you would know that to Maddie." He said mirth dancing in his eyes.

They stared at each other one with mirth and excitement and the other torn between excitement and happiness. She looked at his hands; he was wearing fingerless gloves the same ones she gave to her best friend for Christmas eons ago.

"Now, that's not the reaction I expected. Maybe…you aren't Maddie. I apologize I better go see the tapeworm before it-"

"W-wait! Don't Go! How-how could you be…_him_. I thought my friend was put into an asylum then returned home and died with his parents." She exclaimed.

"I don't remember even going into one of those places. Except for some sleep study but…Even so I can't remember much I was lucky to know you (or the thought of you) existed." He said looking to the crowd of tapeworm watchers.

"Could you…possibly fill in the rest of the blanks?" he asked still staring.

Madison turned her back thoughts racing. If she told him his past he could be driven to insanity. But he's_ already _insane, that much is obvious. She came to a quick decision and turned back around he was by a dumpster this time trying to sneak up on a hungry looking cat.

"Johnny?" She called.

He looked up in said "Well? Will you tell me?"

"No." Madison said firmly.

Johnny's expression fell a thousand miles. He kicked the cat, "How can I even trust you? Can't you compromise?" he asked desperately.

"I think it's better off. If you knew our past, you'd question my motives to everything. But I can confirm one thing we were best friends. And hopefully still can be." She said with a hopeful smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see that I can be trusted, and for compromise… I'll tell you stuff when necessary. Ok then moody? Also why did you kick the damn cat?" she finished placing her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow at Johnny.

He stared and said "Unnecessary is my middle name."

"No it's no-" she caught herself then said "Nice try."

Johnny gave a cheshire cat grin and said "Come. I want to show you something."

Madison followed her long lost best friend, and they both climbed into his tiny vehicle. While they drove Madison switched her skates for shoes and chatted with Nny. She couldn't be any happier; it was almost like seeing a ghost. She could tell Johnny was having a good time to; he was probably a pretty gloomy person. Not knowing your own past must be horrible. Things are different now, for the both of them. Nobody could destroy it.

He glanced from the road and caught a glimpse of her smile and thought _Maybe memories will come back with her sitting near me._

They drove up a hill the sun was setting in the purple, red and orange sky. Johnny pulled to a stop and got out. Madison followed out and found herself on a cliff standing beside a very dead tree. Johnny has already climbed onto his car staring out at the distance. Madison looked calmly into the scene and climbed at top of his car roof she stood and revisited memories of when there was a hill in her neighbourhood.

Johnny said after 20 minutes of silence "What do you think?"

"Wonderful." She mumbled.

"She thought so to." He said.

"Who?" Madison asked still staring at the darkened horizon.

"Devi. D, she works at a bookstore. This is where I took her before the end of our bloody date." He said glancing up at Madison who hasn't moved since they arrived.

'Did… You kill her?" Madison asked finally looking down at Johnny's relaxed face.

"I tried to_ Immobilize the Moment_. I was so happy I wanted to freeze it in a memory." He said looking away from her gaze "But unlike the others, she kicked my ass and got away. Now all I can do is stare at her through a window" he finished with a sigh, and turned his back to her once again.

Madison stepped down and sat beside her spooky friend. He turned away, not willing to face her. But he croaked, "Can you still sing?"

She stared sadly but said, "I can, but I won't. Because I know it won't make you feel better about a mistake you made. As long as you don't plan on making that mistake again, then in hopes you'll feel better.

He looked up to the shining moon and said "That has to be some of the better advice I've had in a while, you're like a human Nail Bunny."

She smiled and stared up to the moon as well.

* * *

**-Back in Johnny's House-**

Johnny entered and was smiling, he grabbed his diary and sat down and began to write the day's events.

_Dear Die-ary:_

_Today was… I can't put it into words. One different from any other I went to visit a memory. When I showed up the door; the door to her apartment was unlocked. Turns out I wasn't very welcomed, Roy Boy greeted me some time later, for being as short as he is he's a pretty angry bastard. I got the memory (Called Madison) pretty mad to. But everything went good later at the tapeworm gathering. The guy trying to eat his bag of chips laughed at my hair once. I laughed extra hard. I ran into Madison, I kicked a cat… Tee hee. Furry evil things cats are. Anyhow she's not going to tell me anything like I hope, oh well she's a nice person and carry's bodies pretty good. We went to the movies and some pricks talked all throughout the damn movie; one of the yutz kicked my seat to. Shit, my week was going very well. Madison helped me haul them into my car I admire her sneaking skills. I'm off to have some intense fun, so long._

End Of Chapter

* * *

I think I did a pretty good job on the Die-ary entry huh? Also sorry again for the delay! Until next time, all the bloody best!

-Darkarise


	7. Fucked Up From the Start

**Author's Note:** So this is chapter six...Yeah. It smells really bad in here... I hate it. Anywho... I'm really distracted right now. Anyways one song that fits so well with the scene when Roy is all serious and stuff that song is Imaginary by Evanescence . And you could almost call it Madison's theme, but that depends on you after all. Sooooo distracted...tap tap tap.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jhonen Vasquez's idea's or any of his characters.

  
Chapter Six- Fucked Up From the Start

**-One-Week Later-**

Madison was in her pj's (purple loose top and lime green pants) she was reading a semi-thick novel. Complete silence, not even the shuffle or a footstep from Roy, or the creaks of furniture.

Roy recently started developing this strange sock fetish; he thinks Madison is completely oblivious to this she isn't. He stole and stashed Madison's clean socks… Then sniffed them. But lately Madison has been waking up to sock less feet after going to bed with socks on. She hasn't found his stash yet but it'll turn up eventually.

A new sound made it's way into the apartment. Steps across the floor Madison listened not paying much attention to her book.

When silenced ensured again Madison's eyes grew heavy, and shut. She snored loudly finally asleep.

Minutes later Madison came from sleep to a warm breath on her face. She opened her eyes to the face of Nny inches away from her face.

"You have a nice nose." He said then bent back up to standing position. He was bent over studying Madison's sleeping face.

Madison jerked her head back a bit surprised, and it hit the headboard of her bed. She placed her book on the night table beside the paper rose and began furiously rubbing the back of her head.

"Argh… My head." Madison mumbled.

Johnny walked over to the other side of the bed; he flattened out a sheet and sat down. Madison hugged her knees and watched Johnny bounce lightly.

"So how's the job hunt coming along?" he asked.

"I haven't had any call backs yet unfortunately." Madison replied.

"What were you reading there?" He asked, eyes switching to the book on the end table.

"Bran Stokers Dracula." She answered.

Awkward silence.

"How come you're always so nocturnal? Do you sleep?" Madison asked breaking the silence.

"I benefit from Insomnia. I detest sleep." Johnny stated.

"I see. So what brings you here, into my bubble at this hour?" Madison asked.

"I consulted with Nail Bunny. I'm not so good. I'm growing more and more sick and-" there was a rumble from Madison's closet and Roy seeped through the doors screaming his head off. He ran and leaped across the room, then tackling Johnny to the ground on the other side of Madison's bed.

They landed with a thud and an angry curse from Johnny. Johnny instantly shoved Roy away from him Nny was also the first to stand.

"Don't touch me you gremlin! Don't touch me again! Evil little goblin!" Johnny shouted to the ground where Roy was still.

"I was only protecting Madison from your _sick_ intentions!" Roy shouted back standing on his tipy toes.

"You shit face idiot! Fuck! You heard wrong you moron!" Johnny pointed a bony finger at Roy.

"What? Y-you weren't?" Roy stammered he glanced at the glaring Madison then looked back to Johnny. He blushed a new shade of red; he just made a big fool of himself.

"If you weren't the goblin you are I'd ring your bloody neck! If I had a knife on me I'd stab you where you stand this very moment! Go back to your damn socks!" Johnny shouted.

Roy gasped and said "You knew about that!?"

"Who doesn't you jackass!" Johnny sneered.

Roy took a few steps back his face unreadable and then seeped through the closet doors once again. Madison stared at the closet for a few moments then glanced back at Johnny who was muttering angrily under his breath while pacing back and forth from either side of the room.

She sighed and first approached Johnny. "Nny? What was it that you were going to tell me?" She asked calmly.

He didn't stop pacing but answered, "I forget. That goblin cowering in the closet made me forget my damn train of thought! Bastard!" Johnny ranted.

He stopped and huffed "I'm leaving don't fuss about what I was going to discuss. Good night." He strides over to the door and Madison listened to his foot steps leave and slam the door behind.

Madison turned off the light muttering "Whatever…**  
**

* * *

**-One hour Later on Nny's Roof-**

Johnny was staring up at the starry sky lying on his back, letting the cool winds of the night pass through his soul.

The wind mocked him with false coldness, only chilling his skin not his soul. The only way to leave and silence the evil doughboys forever was to rest himself. Nail Bunny didn't say anything today. Will the Bunny disappear to?

All these thoughts swirled in Johnny head, like one big angry storm. As if on cue clouds blocked Johnny's view of the stars and the rain began to pitter-patter all around him. He was soon wet, but relentless he continued to stare up pretending the rain wasn't there. He wanted to see the stars he'd soon be flying over, Johnny chanted quietly "rain, rain go away… come again another day…Fuck."

He sat up finally feeling the weight of the water that his shirt absorbed, Johnny stepped down to the ledge of his roof and he slipped without warning he fell to the wet ground with a thud. He miserably got to his feet, the fall obviously not affecting him very much.

Johnny walked into his house, and went into the kitchen looking for something tasty to eat**  
**

* * *

**-Madison's Apartment Some Day's Later-**

Madison was sitting quietly watching a movie on the couch. Roy hasn't come out of her closet for a few days now. Madison wasn't very concerned whether or not Roy was alive or not. She thought_ frankly he's being a big baby cowering with my socks._

The movie ended and Madison stretched, she got an interview for Radio Shak tomorrow.

She twitched at the sound of banging down the hall. She turned her body to see Roy with his arms full of socks, trying to pick up the ones he missed. He looked up to see Madison watching him. He gasped and ran and seeped through a door and all of the solid socks he was holding heaped into a pile in front of the door. Madison knocked on the door saying "Roy… It's okay you have a weird exotic obsession with my socks. You don't have to become a closet case." She said leaning against the door.

Silence…

Madison could hear him sigh he began, "you don't know much about me do you?"

"No, I don't." Madison replied.

"The reason why I was being a closet case was because I was pretty embarrassed and a lady from Hell found me." Roy seeped through the wall and was wearing a serious face.

He sat down in front of her on the other side of the hall staring at his hands. Madison also sat down and waited patiently for Roy to continue.

"See… Humans don't create voices but I (we) came from a different dimension. Time over there is different also. Anyways we're all immortal beings I'm actually over a century old." Roy explained.

"So how does this tie into Hell?" Madison asked.

"It does, I'm not done yet. So the people there have one and only one goal in life and that's to be human in this world… Centuries ago a method was created and is used effectively on humans. Our source of life comes from any human we're holed up in, this method requires a vast amount of brain (usually imagination) waste-locks usually are extremely rich in imagination waiting to be harvested by my people who use this method."

Madison nodded uncertainly. But let him continue.

"But the flaw to this method is it leaves the human a zombie or in Johnny's case one crazed up froot loop." Roy said.

"Hold on… Johnny's imagination was sucked up because he was this…waste-lock?" Madison asked.

"Yes unfortunately. His house holds a kind of portal to my world where this world's waste is stored; it has turned into a monster of sorts. Now this ties in with Hell because the organization that well organizes the people from my world to using the 'method' teamed up with Hell, since apparently Hell has good connections or whatever. Long ago when I was young like everybody else I wanted to be free."

"The method of waste-locks was the only method of becoming real. It is a service to people who want to be real. They send you through a lot of tests and this prepares any given 'voice' a real chance to survive. I went through these tests, but later on I realized what I was doing, and when you my real assignment my true chance to become real at first I was excited, because you were a strange and unique case. We didn't want your imagination but we wanted your talent."

Madison stared trying to understand. But she wanted to hear more then try to understand it.

"But I got scared, so I ran and hid myself inside your head not doing anything to corrupt and or prepare your brain for harvest. As you can see I didn't need to do anything you're already pretty fucked up to begin with. Until now I've been wanted in my dimension, and the lady from Hell warned me to come back and face my punishment for violating the rules. Don't be surprised everything has to have rules." Roy finished.

"Even if I did go back (which is impossible now) I'd be treated like a lab rat. Becoming semi-real was a freak accident; it's never been done. They would have eventually come after you…" he said quietly.

"So… I'm this waste-lock?" Madison asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, And Johnny's unfortunately a waste-lock as well. He was assigned two voices because his imagination was so large, those voices… Are becoming more powerful as we speak. On some level Nny is slowly dying." Roy said.

"We have to help him!" Madison said jumping up.

"There is nothing I can do. I'm a fugitive remember?" Roy replied bitterly.

Madison grabbed his shirt collar in two hands and said, "That doesn't matter! If he's dying, there must be some way to help him! And you're the only one who can!"

Roy was glaring now he pushed her away and said "Well this is my life, since I know so much about yours... I though I was doing you a favour by telling you about mine. Why not? You were sucked into my life from the very beginning. Telling you about it was the least I could do." Roy snarled.

"Hang on. I haven't told you one thing about my past." Madison said.

"You don't realize how boring it gets when you're sleeping. I've seen all your memories, feelings and thoughts. I know you better then you know yourself." He said.

"I know how much you hate Johnny's parents. How much you missed your parents. I know how scared you were when hanging on Justin Timer's wall in the house of _777_. The house where your 'friend' currently lives. He uses the same room you were in when you were forced to drink some and I quote 'nifty poison.'"

Roy's expression was cold and heartlessly staring at Madison. "Next time try to pick and choose your words better, control your emotions dear. We're at the point of no return Madison you couldn't wake from this delusion now even if you wanted to. Didn't anybody ever tell you never sleep never die? Johnny seems to win a point here sleeping is a horrible human feature." He said maliciously and walked away leaving Madison to contemplate the information he just told her.

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

Madison finally got a call back from Radio Shak; she starts today, with normal hours of work and possibly less imbecilic co-workers. She had to wear a uniform; it was just a normal red shirt with a collar and white letters stitched into the top of her shirt. She wore her normal pair of jeans and was ready for her first day at her new normal job.

Madison showed up to work on time, taking the cashier that morning. Roy decided to go along as well but was silent more then half the time.

"No sir… You can't eat that." Madison sighed to a babbling customer. He kept asking if the floppy disk could make a good lunch.

Roy kind of snickered while Madison tried to keep her temper, and patience. First day and she's already irritated. But finally Madison convinced the man there was tastier 'floppy disks down the street in the salad bar.

"Sigh…" Madison was relieved she didn't shot off about how big of a retard 'sir' really was. But at the same time being irritated another customer disappeared behind the rack of electronics.

Madison's gaze fell on Roy, he was still pretty upset with her. They hadn't spoken to each other for what felt like weeks. He was intentionally staring at something else. The store was bigger then most but nobody was around to hear her, "Roy how long are you going to stay like that?" she whispered.

He was still silent giving her a cold shoulder.

Madison continued, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't completely understand you're life everything is very confusing. I'm also sorry that I can't be of any help to your dilemma." She apologized.

Roy glanced in her direction, a small smile on his face he was about to say something when a customer banged a large box on the counter making both Madison and Roy jump.

Madison whirled around to face…Johnny. Behind her Roy gritting his teeth about to spit fire and brimstone at Nny.

"Johnny you scared me. So how are you?" Madison asked relieved it wasn't another dumbass.

"Hello Madison, greetings Roy Boy. I'm… not so good actually." Johnny said in his normal gloomy tone.

"I'm sad to hear-." An angry Roy cut off Madison.

"My name is Roy! Not Roy Boy! And where do you get off being friendly like that after what happened?" Roy said stepping up to the counter pushing Madison aside.

"And what are you going to do with that damn Robo-Arm? Going to off yourself or serve some drinks to your guests?" Roy asked sarcastically.

Madison rolled her eyes, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to shut up.

Johnny stared seriously, he laid the money on the counter and walked out of the store not saying a word. The serious stare Johnny gave was a little suspicious. Was he really going to kill himself with the Robo-Arm**?  
**

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

**-Madison's P.O.V-**

I was having the most restless sleep in my life. My eyes blinked open all the thoughts of waste-locks, Johnny, Roy's life. Roy when we got home yesterday went into detail about waste-locks and what the people he worked for wanted exactly.

I had this horrible gut feeling something bad was going to happen. Something really bad. I sat up, I didn't even change into my pj's it was about 2 in the morning. Somebody started to knock on my bedroom door and Roy's face appeared after the opened door.

"You still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. I can't sleep." I said stretching my arms. "Is something wrong?" I asked, he walked over to my bed and sat on the edge beside me.

"Yes… Something bad is going to happen." He replied looking at his shoes.

He obviously knew what was happening and was having trouble trying to tell me what was going to happen.

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask.

"…Yes."

"_The end of the universe is near…_"Roy said in a horse whisper.

End Of Chapter

* * *

Argh...its smells reeally bad! Snake's Crap has a smell! And I'm forcing myself to be in this room while that smell is two feet away from me._ It's horrible. _Ok so the sock fetish right? I blame that on my friend. She ran through the school halls screaming that. It was hilarious until she was sent home with a note from the principal. Trust me I laughed. How could I just ignore that call to make Roy all crazy over socks? Would you!? 

-Darkarise


	8. No More Stars

**Author's Note:** So this is chapter seven quite serious. Near to nothing no humor, but humor will return. Everybody expects it after this chapter because we all know what happens after Nny comes back to life x3.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Jhonen Vasquez's Idea's or any of his characters.

Chapter Seven- "No More Stars"

**-Madison's P.O.V-**

I stared at Roy, what he was saying didn't make any sense. The end of the universe? He saw my disbelieving face and said, "When lets say a human waste-lock dies or expires, reality is flushed all away along with it's shit- into oblivion. "

"Oh my god… You don't mean…?" I asked having a horrible realization.

"Your dear friend Johnny is expired. The beast has been set loose." Roy finished my thoughts.

I ran to _The Room _quickly grabbed my sword and some knives. I ran to the door getting my shoes on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Roy shouted grabbing my shoulder.

"I'm going to help Johnny, or at least say good bye." I croaked.

"Oh no you're not, we're waiting right here until this all blows over. I'm not letting you get killed." Roy snarled.

"So what if I die!?" I shout and before he can answer I'm out the door racing down the steps not trusting the elevator. Roy was yelling right behind me the entire time. I raced across the lobby and out the doors I went.

I made it to Johnny's house in no time, I was reaching for the doorknob when Roy yelled, "What kind of question is that!" he grabbed my wrist.

"Once… Once my only friend is dead. There's nothing left for me, that's why I didn't kill myself in grief when he left the first time. I still believed he was alive somewhere that I could find him, now that he's dying. Do I need to explain further?" I said staring at the doorknob. "Nobody cares about me, the loser, the outcast, the loner. Everybody just wants to see me dead, so why should I stay alone here? Be ridiculed because I'm different? No more…" I said biting my lip.

I could feel Roy's shaky grip on my wrist- it wasn't pleasant.

"So…that's what you think huh? You think nobody ever cared about you? You know what!? I do! Okay!? I don't want to see you engulfed like the other one! Both of you mean so much to me! How can you stand there and tell me that insane bleeding artist was the only one who ever cared for your existence!?" Roy sobbed his grip loosened and I felt a bit of weight (obviously his head) on my back.

"I…" I stuttered. He lifted his head and turned his back I turned around myself and saw his shoulders were still shaking.

"Damn it…!" Roy muttered furiously wiping at his face. I smiled weakly, I put my hand on his head.

"Roy, you're like the little brother I never had." I said, it was so weird. His hair felt so real between my fingers, but to any other person I'd be just swiping at the air.

"Lets go. We'll watch each other's backs'. Okay?" I asked. He turned around and nodded, he went first and kicked open the door.

* * *

Madison and Roy entered the house; they heard voices in the room off to the right. They walked into a room, a girl, a man and lying there bleeding on the floor was dear Nny himself.

"Johnny!" Madison gasped as the man kicked Johnny's head in, Madison tackled the prick throwing him to the side.

Madison kneeled down beside Johnny, screaming his name. Roy stood behind his eyes closed. There was a rumbled and the girl to the side muttered "Oh… shit."

A large monster of grotesque features burst from the floor underneath the man. Madison stared up at the horror, pupils tiny. The monster looked at Madison with whatever eyes it had and charged at her. Madison instinctively placed her hands on her head waiting for her doom.

…She heard a sniffing noise. She felt her hair blow back and forth, Madison blinked and looked up at the monster- it was sniffing her. The monster made a soft approved noise and licked Madison. It continued it's rampage at the man, both the monster and man disappeared out to a void.

The girl stared over the edge, she slowly started to morph and disappear. The walls of Johnny's house also disappeared along with the floor around for except the piece of flooring Roy, Madison, and Johnny were floating in open space.

Madison rose slowly staring all around eyes wider then ever, Roy stood up beside her- shocked. Madison started gently slapping her cheeks several times muttering, "Wake up…wake up."

Reality blinks back with the inside of Johnny's house and the floor also. Madison blinked again Roy tugged on her sleeve and pointed out the window. The street returned as well as houses and the night sky.

"What the fuck?" Madison said staring around tapping on the floor several times checking if it did actually exist. Once satisfied she made her way outside.

"Looks like reality is being re-installed." Roy said peering around.

"Re-installed?" Madison asked as Roy stood beside her.

"Yes. When the waste is flushed away, they do have to bring back reality. If they didn't do this you'd not be alive right now." Roy explained.

"I see." Madison said quietly then turning and entering the house once more.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"Inside… To double check if he's really dead." Madison whispered grief wracking her voice.

Roy stared as she slowly closed the door. He thought I…we weren't fast enough.

Madison kneeled down beside her dead warped friend. He had the largest hole in his head only widened by that horrible man. Madison hasn't cried, she wanted to but no tears came.

"How come? Is this what you wanted to talk about that day when you snuck into my apartment? That you wanted to die…?" Madison asked the corpse.

"I wish I could have said good-bye. Maybe re-pay you for all you've done for me. But you would just say 'oh you don't need to repay me. That's what friends are for.' And for all its worth that damn principal did was make use into two nutcases. The crude irony, Have fun in hell…" she wept.

Madison's eyes remained dry. "Damn it…" Madison mumbled, "I guess I better get a cloth-" she looked down to see a message written in blood.

_Sometimes…_

_You can cry until there is nothing wet in you._

_You can scream and curse to where your throat rebels and ruptures._

_You can pray, all you want, to whatever god you think will listen._

_And, still, it makes No difference._

_It goes on, with no sign as to when it might release you._

_And if you know that if it ever did relent…_

_It would not be because it cared._

She looked to Johnny's fingers that were shining with blood. Madison gently picked his hand up, it was cold and lifeless- not much change to when he was alive. Madison stared still; she began to fall deep into an endless hole of pictures, memories, and fears.

* * *

**-Roy's P.O.V-**

I saw Madison holding her dead friend's hand her eyes growing more dim and lifeless. _All this death… and the living acting as one are starting to become the norm unfortunately._

I sighed and stood behind her I was a bit confused to what she was thinking. I also hoped that she didn't become a zombie her mind trapped in memories. I placed both my hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly enough to get her attention.

She shuddered a tiny bit and looked up at me with eyes never changing. Still dim, still terribly empty- she didn't say a word.

I offered "Come on… I'll, sigh, help you clean him up."

As much as I regretted going near a corpse. She was going to need some kind of help. She stood and grabbed Johnny's ankles lifting them; I placed my hands in the cold blood under his arms and lifted him also.

We carried him into the room over and gently placed him on the couch. I started to rapidly wipe my hands clean on my pants.

I watched Madison walk to the bathroom and wet a cloth with water. She walked back and started to clean away the blood. I shook my head thinking _why can't we just send the corpse to the funeral home to be cleaned and what not? But… I guess it can wait.  
_

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

No change in Madison's mood or in fact her expression. She barely says anything beside a few mumbles. It's really irritating me.

One strange thing that has happened is- yesterday the gaping hole in Johnny's head went away and a band-aid randomly appeared on his forehead. Talk about strange! Madison probably put it there and closed his bloody eye. The freak is obviously rotting in hell.

Why hasn't she sent the damn body off to the funeral yet!? It's getting sadder and more pathetic each time I see her weep. We have more important things to think about then the late Johnny C.

* * *

**-3:00 AM-**

Madison was leaning against the wall staring, not a single thing had changed. Roy watched her in disgust; he poked the doughboys knifed to the wall. A Bub's Burger Boy appeared on a broken vanity not to long ago.

"When are you going to be human again? You zombie." Roy asked breaking the silence.

"Jeez you're acting as dead as he is…" Roy pointed at Johnny.

"I can imagine how upset-" Roy was cut off by Madison's raspy voice.

"No you don't have any idea how upset I really am." She said.

"You think you know everything about me! Liar! Leave me be." She growled.

Madison settled down to a sitting position and continued to stare. Roy glared and stomped over his shadow loomed over her. He grabbed her wrists she looked surprised memories hitting her like rocks.

"You think this? I knew something as haunting as this would get your attention or dare I continue this skit?" Roy asked maliciously.

"No! Stop! Please, please… Don't do this…" Madison begged.

"No… _Look at me_…" Roy imitated in a perfect young Nny voice.

"Let me go! Please!" Madison sobbed struggling hard against Roy's cast iron grip.

"It isn't fair is it? Being trapped by your own memories, fears, and pains you thought you buried away. The thoughts you cover up every time you stab somebody. Let me tell you something, and you better listen." Roy said tone the same.

"Guess why these things suck Maddie. I basically lived in your memories the ones you bury away! While you sleep I drown in these memories. It isn't fair! The only reason why people like you kill is because you bury away all those god-forsaken thoughts! That's why dear Johnny lost all of his! He killed them; it's his own fault! Not those Doughboys! They just tried to escape them! And if you don't change your attitude you will end up being an empty corpse like dearly departed Johnny!" Roy said venom dripping from his every word.

"You people make me sick, I don't know why I wanted to become human. You're all the same." He said letting go of Madison's wrists.

Madison stared eyes wide. Roy still stood- fists clenched waiting for her to say something. She stood, Roy even though he was smaller then Madison he still seemed bigger compared to the vulnerable Madison.

"First…" Madison mumbled.

Her eyebrows knitted together she brought her hand back and slapped Roy's face. Roy's eyes were wide he held his cheek staring blankly.

Madison's sparkle returned Roy noted. He smirked slightly then started to laugh loudly. Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck you! I'm not done! Are you laughing at me?" Madison snarled.

Roy was down to his knee's holding his sides.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Madison demanded.

"Shut up! Oh jeez ha ha ha ha, shut up! I'm going to burst a gut!" Roy pleaded through fits of laughter.

He sat down taking deep breaths "Shit! I can't believe that worked." He smiled up to Madison's furious face.

"I knew something like that would hopefully kick start your brain from that fit of depression." He said still smiling.

"You mean… All you said was just to wake me up!? You lying fuck!" Madison roared.

"I wasn't lying. Everything I said was true. And I meant every word." He said seriously.

Madison's expression softened she said quietly "I see."

Roy sneered and sat back triumphant he finally drilled some sense into her.

"Thank you." Roy looked back to her a bit startled. Madison continued, "I am sick and I don't want to end up like Johnny. After all if I continue to bury away my past I'll regret it in the end. I can't promise I will stop killing, though I will do it for more… worthy aspects. Even though you said it's to late for me to wake from my delusion, I think I've already woken up." Madison said smiling.

Roy smiled in return as well "That's a good start… Now what do we do with him…?" Roy said but Johnny's corpse disappeared.

"What the hell? Dead people don't just move on their own." Roy walked over to the couch to examine it, seeing large clumps of Johnny's black hair where his head was.

Madison stood, then bony hands stretched out from the shadows and one latched onto Madison's mouth keeping her from screaming and the other dragged her backwards.

Of course Madison was scared out of her wits, but the frightened thoughts evaporated when she heard a familiar snicker. The hands withdrew and Madison turned to see her undead friend Johnny C.

"Ha ha… Your face- priceless!" Johnny laughed.

"Holy…shit." Roy mumbled.

Johnny hadn't changed except maybe his hair, which resembled two horns. Madison gasped and started to poke his head.

"You…are really alive. But how…?" Madison asked.

"That's a long story." Johnny said catching Madison's poking finger.

Johnny began to tell Madison and Roy of his little adventure through Heaven and Hell. He soon finished and said, "I wonder if I'm still crazy…"

"I've been to heaven and hell… and I still don't know if there is a god or devil." He finished quietly.

Madison and Roy pondered, Roy spoke first "I can confirm there is such a thing as hell and heaven. I don't understand why's they just sent you back. Then again Hell is for stupid dead people." He said unfazed by Johnny's resurrection.

"Looks like they hated you so much, they didn't want to deal with you Johnny. Ha and ha!" Roy joked.

"You shouldn't be laughing, or celebrating Roy Boy. I'm your problem now." Johnny smiled evilly. Roy frowned.

Madison sighed and said, "whatever their intentions… I'm glad your alive Nny."

Johnny gave her a genuine smile and said, "still I feel so strange. Unfettered!! Things can be different now. This is big! I must think this out, it's important. I'm at the threshold of something grand and new." He announced.

Still smiling he looked around then a bored expression came to his face. He sat down in front of the TV and turned on Scumby. Madison joined him letting her body finally relax.

Roy shook his head "Man… Humans always going from one extreme to the other…"

End of Chapter

* * *

I'm such a quoting beast. Did you see it all! Thats what I call lazy hand. When the writer get lazy and instead of twisting the same content and making it his/ or her own. They just stick it in there like nobody's business. Lazy hand people, its hard to avoid!

-Darkarise


	9. Comment Reel

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I ran this late for anything to appear, I really am sorry. But my internet has been dead. So this is what I was going to put up when I got the library or something. I have created a comment reel from some characters from my stories. This is where they realize their lives are in my COMMAND and the also get a chance to meet me…! **Thunder booms, lightening cracks**

So this may not be the last I hope it is, because I hate to be behind stuff. Until I forget it or loose all attention for the problem then… Anyhow. Have a laugh and a half at this because most of this is off the top of my head and is incredibly dumb.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own Johnny C. I own myself, Roy and Justin Timer.

Comment Reel

Johnny C walked into a dark room not sure what to expect. But he was told in a letter to come to this address so he can find out what really controls the world. He thought he'd go for the hell of it.

One light flickered on and the lamp swung slowly back and forth over a chair. The only piece of furniture by the looks of it that is in the room.

A crackling voice came over speakers telling Nny to take a seat. He sat and looked around a bit uneasy about this little arrangement.

"Johnny C. You are here because you search truth in your puny life, and I'm here to tell you of thiiiisssss…" The crackling voice announced.

Johnny replied "Yeah, sure. What kind of truth is this anyhow? My life isn't that puny you know."

"Then let it begin!!!" the voice boomed.

A table and chair appeared in front of Johnny's eyes and a door creaked open from the side. A young girl appeared, she was much shorter then Nny. She wore glasses, and wore what looked like an over sized sweater. She had semi long red hair, and nervously walked over to the chair in front of him and gave him a toothy smile.

"Are you the one who summoned me here?" Johnny inquired.

"Sure did. Now I know all about you, creeeeepppy huh?" she said leaning back against her chair.

He stared and said "Very…"

"Anywho! So how are you Nny my boy? Fairing well against death? Madison was pretty-" Johnny gasped and interrupted the girl "How do you know these things!?"

"And who the hell are you, little person!?" Johnny pointed a bony finger at the confused teen.

"Oh yes, you're probably wondering about who I am and stuff like that huh? Well my name is Sarah McLean… HI. I'm the one who manipulates your life, nothing though compared to your true creator. I am genus I know." Sarah said taking a lofty bow.

Johnny grabbed a hand full of her sweater and shook her like crazy. All the while she laughed as Johnny cursed.

He threw her back into her chair pointed a bony finger yet again and said, "Who is my true creator, I wish to kill him!"

"Now, now Johnny calm down. I actually asked you to come here to ask you about how you feel about how your life is going for you. You know maybe some comments. Not that I hoped to get a good laugh out of it all" Sarah smiled.

He took on a blank stare and sat down again pondering what he should say. Then began "It's been horrible. You and that creator of mine are real assholes. Making me go all through this pain and suffering GAH! It makes me want to spill more blood. But, at least I'm free now right!? I'm not just going to magically go all waste-lock again right?"

"Are you some kind of god?" He asked curiously.

"You could say that, but in the real world no… This is a fictional world that I have warped from another and made it resembling what I thought it should be like. In your case horrible." Sarah admitted.

"I see now, does that mean I can kill you?" Johnny asked.

"No…NEXT!" Sarah boomed.

Johnny looked confused then whooshed away through the floor. A chair was replaced and the door creaked open to show Roy. The nervous looking Roy walked in and sat in front of Sarah. She smiled brightly waving a little bit.

"Ah, who are you?" Roy asked.

"I'm Sarah…THE ALMIGHTY CREATOR. Nice to finally meet you." She said.

"How can you see me?" Roy asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I'M THE ALMIGHTY CREATOR. I created you, so naturally I should be able to see you. Duh."

"Heeey, don't show me attitude or I'll throttle you, little girl." Roy shook his fist.

"You can't hurt me, moron. Anyhow you're here to be told your life is in my command I can kill you, I can bring you back to life, I can kill you again. All agonizing if I wanted. So in short I'm the one who makes your life a living hell." She smiled again and a plate of freshly baked cookies appeared before them.

"Cookie?"

Roy glared venomously at Sarah and took a cookie and crushed it in his fist. "You little girl are going…to…_pay_."

"My cookies…" She stared at the crumpled pile of cookie on the table. She glared at him in return; she jumped on his head starting to mess up his hair to a point of beyond repair.

"No!!! NO! Stop! You gremlin! Get off of meeee! Myyyyy hairrr!" Roy whined spinning her around. She laughed and screamed "NEXT!"

He whooshed away in a hole, after Sarah jumped off. She patted her hands together and sat down in her chair once again. Justin Timer walked in whistling a tune.

"Hiya little girl, you promised me corpses. I SEE NO CORPSES… Oh look it what we have here, COOKIES!" Justin said happily sitting, his green eyes sparkling.

"Hey there Justin, sorry for no corpses. But Johnny didn't come with any like I hoped he would... Saddening isn't?" Sarah said smiling at the munching Justin.

"Who's this Johnny? Mmfm. These are good." He mumbled.

"You were always one of my favourite characters Justin." Sarah said softly.

"I am? I'm just a character? Your character? You created me…?" Justin asked dropping his cookies. He looked down his silvery hair hiding his face.

"Yeah I did, and I killed you." She said patting his head.

"I want to know what you thought of your life." She continued.

He looked back up and cocked his head to the side. "Well I'd like to thank you for giving me this awesome shirt for one and second comment… I don't like life and you created my unliveable life." He pondered aloud. Then smiled wickedly, at Sarah.

"But I guess I can fix that later huh?" He stood and said "see you later! I'll be kidnapping you so don't forget to eat! You won't be fed!" He waved good-bye and walked out the door.

Sarah stared at the door blankly. "Still love him!" She squeed.

End of Comment Reel 


	10. I'm A Huge Fan!

**Author's Note: **So this is the over-due Chapter Eight. Some humor has returned. But from here on out, the humor will be unfortunately turned off. Well not completely off but it will be scarce. Sorry folks. Thats how it's going to be played out for a while.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jhonen Vasquez's Idea's or any of his characters.

Chapter Eight- I'm A Huge Fan!!!

**-Madison's P.O.V-**

It was a nice night, nicer then most. I forgot my book at Nny's place and just remembered it was still there. I walked down the steps of my apartment building. Roy tagged along with no complaint. I walked across the street and up to Johnny's doorstep. I rang the doorbell the screams of the doorbell made me snicker.

Johnny opened the door and greeted me.

"Hello Maddie, Roy Boy. What brings you here?" He asked.

Roy gave up 'convincing' Nny his name was Roy, not Roy Boy.

"I forgot a book inside your home." I said casually.

"Oh… I see, well do come in. You can look for it, I'm in a way sorting things out." Johnny said in a spooky Dracula voice.

I smiled and walked in then said, "Been practicing that voice?"

"Not really." Nny replied, he returned to staring out the window mumbling to himself. I didn't quite hear what he said.

I started to look under the couch not bringing my face to close to the filthy ground. I noticed Roy just standing and watching, I said "Don't just stand there, help me."

He rolled his eyes and started to search as well. I stood up and pushed the couch out and bent down disappearing behind it.

I hollered "Roy seep your head through the floor or a wall and check the other rooms."

"Are you blind?" he snapped. "Have you _seen_ how filthy this place is? I'm not sticking my face through _anything_." Roy said firmly.

"You are useless." I muttered, when I saw out of the corner of my eye Roy lift his foot it was too late to move he kicked my ass and I fell forward into a fleet of dust bunnies. I sprang up immediately infuriated while spitting out the horrid taste of dust from my mouth. Then there was a knock on the door that made me lose all interest at yelling at Roy.

I saw Johnny answer the door I began dusting myself off shooting Roy a dirty look (literally). I heard Johnny use his Dracula voice once again. Then the last thing I expect to step through the door way does. This… guy of sorts walks into the room dressed like Johnny. I scratched this off as being something bad was going to happen to that horrid looking person. He had really bad skin.

Roy burst into a fit of laughter collapsing to his knees. The young guest looked at me and smiled sickly.

"I know who you are… Your Madison Right. Hi…" He snorted and stifled an equally sick laugh and said "I'm Jimmy or _Mmy_ for short." Jimmy snickered wildly as if he made a clever joke. I was beginning to get that feeling of just running away to get away from his sickening presence, it was sending chills up my fucking spine.

I glanced at Johnny he said, "Jimmy here has been following me. He saw my… Uh…rampage at Taco Hell."

"I see… You haven't been following me by any chance…?" I left the question hanging, but Jimmy shook his ugly head left to right.

"Anyhow, I'm a huge fan of your work!" Jimmy turned and said to Johnny.

Roy howled with laughter "A fan! Holy shit! What the fuck is wrong with this kid!?"

I was by now wondering the same thing. Why would anyone aspire to Johnny of all people?

Jimmy started to babble excitedly to Johnny. I wasn't paying attention I went back to searching for my book; I actually couldn't careless what this Jimmy person had to say. His existence is most repellent.

Jimmy continued to talk; Johnny muttered something to him, which seemed like a warning of sorts. Because Jimmy's reaction was less then approved. He got more frantic with every word. It made me stop my search again to watch what will happen, Johnny seemed pretty irritated by Jimmy's voice.

"But! You can't make me leave!" A darkening expression swept across his face, he continued to talk his face twisting to a disgusting shape as he told his disturbing story. Which I only caught half of… the ending part. Which made my stomach lurch.

I saw Johnny turn away from Jimmy biting his lip giving the expression that read, "how pathetic this really was."

Roy had stopped laughing he was wearing a disgusted face as well. Jimmy turned his attention to me still wearing that twisted face he just smiled. "You know? Maddie you look a lot like this one hot headed girl who used to beat me up…" He was now three feet in front of me as if saying my supposedly unknown nickname was casual conversation.

I gave him one of my burning glares, Roy saw the look I was giving and frowned.

Roy has been on my case about killing, instantly asking for a good reason for killing

anybody. If I don't I get an earful, jeez I sometimes feel like a dopey husband in a bad marriage listening to his nagging wife. But once I thought of that I wanted to fall down the stairs. Which by the way isn't pleasant…

Regardless, Roy nudged me. So I bit my lower lip holding back a threat and managed a strained "Is that so?"

"Yeah! Well I guess killing you would be proof enough for Johnny that I can be a great killer. Then that'd give me a chance to _you know _to you before you're dead." He said just as casually which for one really irked the hell out of me, and two… Nobody says that to me…

Before I was going to wrap my fingers around his throat (as much as I didn't want to even touch him) Johnny held his stomach and departed down the stairs saying "Oh… Ohhh… If you would… Please… Excuse me. You know that feeling you get? The one where you know you're going to projectile vomit out of every orifice? I feel that right now. I want you away. Leave me to my vomit."

"Hey!! Where are you going?!" Jimmy looked distressed and followed his idol. I rolled up my sleeves readying myself to strangle the ugly bastard.

But before I could get my chance a knife flew and pierced into his right shoulder, Jimmy tumbled down the stairs making so much noise. I sat perched a top the stairs watching the scene from there, not wanting to get in the way.

I saw Johnny take a spider-like stance before his trembling fan and whisper horribly to him "Imagine the flattery known to anybody who is told they've inspired some noble aspiration in somebody. The student then presents our sculptor with work fashioned after the sculptors style- a likeness of the student himself."

"Or herself…" I muttered. Roy stood behind me still frowning.

"It is a monstrosity! A fucking mess. Even worse. Is that our artist sees that this piece of shit before him is a more reasonable facsimile of his own work then he'd like to think. You fucking idiot!! Admire me?!! You shit!!! I'm the villain of this fucking story!" (A/N: No, not really…)

Jimmy whimpered then said in shaken voice "No! This is wrong! You… You're supposed to teach me!!!"

Johnny stepped back, and shouted, "Okay. First lesson!"

Nny swung his hooked weapon and lodged it deep into Jimmy's chest cavity. "Be a better judge of character." Johnny growled. He ripped a long ugly jagged wound through Jimmy.

I stared meekly, I never really ever _seen_ Johnny do anything. Except for that one time he caught those two chatty asses at the movie theatre. So I was pretty curious, Roy's eyebrows knitted and clamped his hands over my eyes, like a parent shielding their child from a gory scene in a horror movie. I protested angrily only getting to hear what was happening which wasn't satisfying at all.

"Johnny is such a horrible influence, man this is like trying to keep crack from a crack whore…" Roy muttered I cursed at him mad as hell for him comparing me to a crack whore! Minutes later he removed his hands and I saw Johnny climbing the stairs towards me, not very happy at all.

He looked up at me with hollow eyes and said, "I don't like myself much."

* * *

**-Johnny's P.O.V-**

I had been continuously apologizing to Madison for what Jimmy said to her. Madison tired- was humble of the situation and said, "If you didn't kill him, I would have strangled him…no worries."

So I just washed my hands and face of this fiasco and asked Madison to leave. She left hesitantly obviously sensing this was worse then it was… It is but I reassured her is nothing more then a tic removed from my skin. Still unsure she left with Roy shaking his head at me, I have no idea what his problem was.

I stood staring at the door, frowning. What this event has showed me that, excess… Isn't a good thing.

* * *

**-Late Into The Spooooky Night At My House-**

"Then I'll forget my stomach if I'm hungry! Shut off my want if I'm lonely! Tear off my genitals if I'm aroused!!" I shouted angrily at Reverend Meat. He was seriously pissing me off.

I looked from Meat to Mr. Samsa… "You're sick. You're smart. You can't help but know that I'm right on this. C'mon let's go dancing." Reverend Meat suggested gently. I crossed my arms over my chest turning away.

_Resist. Use that stuff Nny. Use that stuff._

"NailBunny?" I said perking my ears to the faded voice of NailBunny.

I shook my head and faced Reverend Meat, "No!! Noo!!! I'm not going to do this! If anyone is going to give in it's you!" I yelled my fists clenching, knuckles turning white.

"Dream or not. I just got through being a slave. The last thing I need now is to quarrel with my own organics. It should go willing. I should own it! I have my freedom." I stated firmly.

Meat screamed "No such thing! **No such thing**!"

I marched to the door about to leave and screamed back at him in an awkward jumble of words "I'm a slave to nothing, you little burger eating kind of meaty guy! Nothing!" I slammed the door behind me stomping to my car.

I stopped before it, completely infuriated. I punched and dented the car door growling at it when it didn't fall to pieces. I breathed in and rested my head against the cold glass of the window. I thought deeply, one thing… I really needed right now was to get away from this place. To many strings, attachments, even though my slavery has been lifted. I still felt that something was holding me back, something or_ someone _continuing to care for this machine of mine. It's just too much to bare, too much responsibility to unload onto one person.

I made up my mind I had to go… Somewhere cut all the strings. Never grow these strings again. That's my new goal, to never grow emotions, feelings, and then let the cold set in. Numbing me from the world and everything in it.

I shoved my hands into my pockets. And looked up at the apartment building across the street. I saw one of the lights were still on, on the top floor.

Madison… I looked down. With my new goals, it'd mean I would never get to smile with her again. I sighed mournfully, but this had to be done. Despite my friendship, it'd be good for her to. She's trying to recover from insanity, and when I'm gone she'll be able to get through this rough patch without me here to encourage I guess. It's not like I'm leaving forever, just my emotions are. I walked across the street mentally preparing the conversation ahead.

* * *

**-Roy's P.O.V-**

I was lounging on Madison's bed lazily watching. She was going through her closet after the mountain of socks nearly devoured her. I was over the whole exotic interest towards socks; I forgot those things were in there actually. She was cursing flinging socks behind her sometimes she actually stood up and started to fire the balled up socks at me but I let them fly through me then smiled smugly.

She huffed unhappily when they sailed right through me. I yawned and said, "How long are you going to be digging a trench in the damn socks?"

"What the hell are you talking about? They're only here because you stockpiled them! Of all the places as well, you idiotic baboon!"

I stifled a laugh; I haven't been called a baboon since I was in elementary school! Ha, but as much as I hated to admit sometimes when she was angry like this I thought it was cute. I felt my cheeks go warm, but fanned away the thought. I heard a knock, but Madison was still in the mountain of socks. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door and poked my head out, and was looking at Johnny C. He waved a little bit to me, I gave him a sour look and then muttered, "Come in… If you must."

I opened the door reluctantly grumbling. He walked in giving me a sad look, I scoffed and escorted him to Madison's bedroom where she… She disappeared. But seconds later I heard muffled curses from inside the pile. Johnny looked on curiously then said, "I knew it…"

I sighed again in mock annoyance. I just wanted an excuse to get out of Johnny's presence; I honestly really did hate him. I started to shift through the socks searching for a foot or hand on Madison's part. She shot up happily holding a red balled up pair of socks, I had no time to care due to almost being scared shitless!

She climbed out and exclaimed "Lookit what I found! My only pair of red socks! I missed these." She stood up beside Johnny smiling. He forced a weak smile in return she saw this and frowned. I rolled my eyes, and thought _here we go…_

I sat on the bed and stared at the random pinhole in the wall obviously bored and uninterested. All the events recently have been centered on Johnny it was boring. I was hoping to have a Johnny free night tonight with Madison. Alone, and uninterrupted. And due to the events of Johnny, my heart was broken because Madison only thinks of me as a brother. Nothing more or nothing less, after I basically broke down and blurted my feelings about her. It was worse then being called 'just a friend'.

I was dealing though… Hard as it was to think it'd never spark. It was still nice to have this type of relationship with her.

Johnny leaned up against the wall and was by what I could tell avoiding eye contact. Madison of course by now looked concerned.

Johnny began "I have something important to tell you. It's a bit upsetting but please just listen to what I have to say."

Madison nodded; Johnny glanced at me I nodded as well.

"Certain events have showed me that, this poorly tended machine of mine, its responsibility is falling into your lap Madison. I don't want that, I just got over being a slave, as you already know. But all my wants and needs are piling and becoming too much to care for anymore. I want to exert my freedom and let go feelings, emotions, and needs willingly." Johnny said in his normal gloomy tone.

I didn't quite understand what Johnny was saying or what he was trying to say, but the look on Madison's face was unnerving me.

"To achieve my new goal, I need to leave on my own and hope to cut all the 'strings'." He finished, still not giving either Madison or me any eye contact.

Madison asked simply "What?"

"Weren't you listening?" Johnny asked.

"I was, and so basically you're leaving on a kind of vacation to never feel emotion anymore…?" I asked, Nny nodded.

"You will come back right?" Madison asked hopefully.

"Yes I will. But I'll be gone for a long time, when I come back I hope to be numb from everything and everybody." Johnny summarized.

"That'd mean you'd never be able to…?" Madison left hanging; she reached for his shoulder to give a comforting hand. But he backed away and snapped "Don't touch me! Please… I don't want you to touch me."

"Why not? She doesn't have a disease." I piped up.

"It's not like that you rodent. Most humans have a sickening and empty touch. I can't remember the last time she touched me so I'm afraid it has changed and become empty." He explained. I glared at him, what is he complaining about? At least he _could_ feel people's touch. The only time I do have the chance to feel at all is only for a short time because it's hard to concentrate to become semi real. Or when I'm surprised, or frightened which isn't very often and hard to appreciate.

Madison looked sadly at him and said, "So this is what you really want to do?"

"Yes. I think it will also benefit you to." He said switching his attention back to Madison.

I thought for a moment then it struck me that once he was gone he would no longer be a factor in her killing tendencies. This is awesome!

Madison seemed to come to the same conclusion, I guessed she didn't want him to leave but realized it would truly benefit her as well. She bowed her head in defeat and sat beside me on her bed. Johnny stood in front of her Madison didn't look up.

"I want you of all people to understand, that I want this friendship to last. And if things keep going on as they are, it will fall apart. By me leaving in a sense I'll be_ immobilizing the moment_." He smiled weakly. I didn't understand what he smiled at because Madison smiled a little bit as well.

She laughed slightly "Ha… While you are working on getting away from your emotions, I'll be trying to get a handle on mine. By the time you come back we'll be two completely different people."

"It seems so. Then with that said I'll be leaving, I'm leaving tonight. I want to get away as fast as I can. I have to run back to my place and pack then say good-bye to Squeegee." Johnny said turning and walking to the door.

"I'll walk you out." Madison offered standing up and walking past Johnny to the front door. He followed, both of them leaving me in here. I stood up as well and followed them out.

* * *

**-Outside The Apartment Building-**

Madison stood in front of Johnny and shrugged her shoulders. He lifted his hand and waved he turned to walk across the street. Madison unexpectedly dashed to him and quickly hugged his back and stepped away. She said "I know you don't like to be touched but this good-bye thing would be to awkward without giving a hug." She gave him a toothy smile.

He gave her a weird look and said "Hmm. No emptiness, you're odd. Oh and before I forget can you baby-sit my house? Make sure nobody comes or leaves?"

Madison wore a look of surprise but nodded. He nodded in return and continued to his house and walked inside. Roy stood close by arms folded across his chest tapping his foot looking impatient.

"Done yet?" He asked.

Madison ignored him and walked right up to Roy. He still was tapping his foot she stomped on his foot the pain shot up to his face and he jumped away holding his foot yelling and cursing.

"Now I am." Madison said cheerfully.

End Of Chapter

* * *

Anyhow, the obvious next step in the story is the oh so anticipated arrival of Jimmy. We all hate him, or people who do creepy NnyxMmy fics are probably hissing at me for following the damn story. I tried my best to cut out and or not over use text straight from JTHM it really does bother me when I do have to take lines directly from my Director's Cut. I apologize again to the readers of Ragdolls.

-Darkarise


	11. Red Ribbon Riot

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update here. Anyhow, this chapter isn't that exciting. It's interesting in a way of sanity loss. But I bet most of you were utterly confused as to how I was going to end the story. Surprise, surprise! We are now entering the final arc of _Rag Dolls_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jhonen Vasquez's idea's or any of his characters.

Chapter Nine- Red Ribbon Riot

Roy was sitting and staring out the window. He was waiting for Madison to finish getting ready for the day. She had the day off, so she was going to check on Johnny's House.

It'd been about a week and a half since Johnny departed. It was quiet but normal all the same. Madison focused on controlling her temper. Learning to ignore unimportant irritants, of course it has been hard for Madison to cope with the humans around her. Roy scolded her whenever she killed or in other words lost her temper all together.

Roy was enjoying himself, without any noise from his past problem or too much hassle from his current one. Roy couldn't be in lighter moods.

Roy smirked slightly when a squirrel fell out of tree being chased by a hot-headed mother bird.

"You ready yet?" Roy asked as Madison appeared out of her room.

"I'd rather be cleanly when I do step outside." Madison replied pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you so egar to get to his house anyways?" Madison asked now pouring sugar into her coffee.

"I… I just want to get it done and over with. I wanted to do something later today." Roy said biting his lip as he glanced out the window at Johnny's house.

"It's a nice day, I rather not waste it inside a sociopath home."

"Fine, we'll quickly run over check on the guests and leave without another thought." She replied sipping her drink.

"Alright… But I'm not going anywhere near one of those nimrods." Roy said giving her a mock evil eye.

Soon Madison grabbed her coat and walked out the door with Roy following not far behind.

They walked down the building and out to the street where all the neighbours around were out enjoying the sunshine as well. Even little Todd Casil was on his plastic tricycle. He stopped when he saw Madison emerge; Todd smiled and waved a little bit. Madison took notice to the small boy and waved back.

He smiled again and continued his ride. Madison walked up the stone stairs and into Johnny's makeshift hell house.

* * *

**-Two Hours Later-**

"We are lost!" Roy shouted after they took another wrong turn. They were both wondering down somewhere on the 10th floor.

"This is a mad house can I please escape it!? Before I soon go insane!" Roy ranted on.

"You know for a person who tells me to keep my cool you seem to have lost your entirely!" Madison snapped.

"Don't give me lip you whippersnapper!" Roy growled at Madison.

They argued and walked- odd multitasking. They entered a room it was completely empty. The one thing that stood out was a bloody wall.

Roy's pupils dilated, Madison walked in regardless to Roy. The dry and bloodied wall mesmerized Madison. Roy began to tremble but managed a weak "We…we are leaving."

Madison looked back at the troubled Roy she raised her eyebrow. He went behind her and started to push her away from the other side of the room.

"What's the matter?" She asked once they reached the doorway.

Roy gave her a frightened look and said, "You don't want to know. Let's get out of he-" he was interrupted by a rumble from behind the wall the floor also began to shake as well.

"Get out of here!" Roy yelled and shoved Madison onto the stairs that lead up towards safety.

Bloody red ribbons stretched from the wall. A thinly grey skinned woman stepped out from the wall as well. She had red eyes and was dressed in a pinstripe business suit.

She pointed at Roy, and said in a low masculine voice "You… Roy. You are under arrest."

Roy took small steps backward- eyes trained on the oddly soundly lady. But the bloody ribbons lashed forward with blinding speed and wrapped around Roy's limbs, he let out a scream of surprise. As the ribbons began to pull Roy towards the wall, he was acting fast with struggling movements and his seeping powers, and with no luck his attempts at escape were futile.

Madison reacted and grabbed his outstretched arm. But as if she was weightless the ribbons pulled them closer still, slowly as if making every moment more suspenseful.

"Please help me…!" Roy screamed at Madison who was now struggling to pull him back by his waist.

"Don't worry! You're not going anywhere!" She screamed back.

The hellish lady sighed "Just give it up mortal. He's ours, and has been causing years of trouble."

The lady walked over to the struggling duo calmly. She lifted her heel and booted Madison with unexpected force. Madison lost her grip and Roy fell now clawing at the ground his legs lifted. The lady smirked and said "Humans are weak and pathetic fields of reality. Just waiting for us to harvest from." She laughed and waved her hand. A sort of portal appeared and she stepped through disappearing.

Madison scrambled to her feet and grabbed onto Roy's hands once again- standing up.

Roy's eyes watered he feared there was no more hope he then said, "I've finally been caught… I have to go."

Roy let go of Madison's hands and he disappeared behind the wall- gone.

Madison screamed and pounded the wall calling his name she slumped to the floor. "He's really gone…" She muttered.

* * *

**-Madison's P.O.V-**

It's so quiet. For the longest time I was so accustomed to hearing something if anything. Never complete silence, I didn't like it.

When I got back to my apartment, I paced back and forth thinking of how I could possibly get Roy back. The owner of the bloody wall was the only person who's going to help me. But I have no clue where Johnny could be. For all I know he could be in Canada!

I wish he gave me some sort of idea where he could be in cases like these. My first step was to regrettably to quit my job. Who knows how long this manhunt will be. I kid about the hunting…

I got my gatherings together the next day, readying myself for a shaky search.

* * *

**-The Next Day, Afternoon-**

I packed my bag with extra clothes, money, extra shoes, food and water. I had my roller skates on; since I had no car my only transportation was going to be a painful one. I left out the door to the elevator and then to the street.

I skated to the borders of the city, it took me a few hours but I finally got out to the freeway. It'd be a lot faster progress with ramps and no people to dodge. I continued on the winding roads as cars went speeding past me.

When night came I was exhausted and in a near by town. Both mental and physical exhaustion weren't enough to keep me from worrying for my friend in need.

* * *

**-One-Week Later-**

It's hopeless… Days and nights, sleeping in motels, my feet have blisters on them. They fucking hurt.

No sign of Johnny, I've been asking people on the streets. No clues, no direction. I don't know where I am any more I just keep going.

I entered a familiar town yesterday. I can't recall what its name was, my mind is leaving, and I hate this very much.

…I'm sleeping on park benches now… No money. Still having trouble figuring out if I've been here before. All these faces, places, streets are so familiar. I can't wrap my head around it.

I skated into a subdivision and went down the deserted road. It had a park with one child sitting on the swing set; the little boy stared at me as I went by.

I looked up past the roofs of houses to see a hill jutting out of the ground with a lone tree standing all by it's lonesome. I stopped moving and stared for a few moments. Finally realizing where I was… I was home.

Madison skated up to her old home nobody was in it. Luckily the door was unlocked Madison stepped inside looking all around drinking in the memories.

She passed the empty rooms, but it didn't take much to use her imagination to fill in the emptiness. She reached the back door and looked out the small window. There was a mini tombstone that marked the place where her dead kitty lies.

Madison stood smiling. She sighed and turned exiting her old home.

Madison skated out of the neighbourhood as it started to spit and down pour rain.

Madison made her way back into the city cold, wet, and slightly miserable. She came to an intersection trying to cross the street.

She crossed the street head down, as the light turned red and the cars waiting had a green light to go. Madison heard loud noises all around her and something with bright lights raced towards her. Her mind snapped from her dazed state as she gasped she was hit with full force and slid across the wet ground- unconscious.

The driver who hit her put on the brakes immediately and stopped on coming traffic. He stepped out of his little grey car cursing.

"What the fuck is wrong with people, just walking out in front of my car the way they do…" Johnny growled. He reached the body he hit and gasped.

"M-Madison!? You idiot!" He scooped her up and walked back to his car, he placed her in the passenger seat. Nny sat in the driver's seat and drove towards the hotel he was staying at.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Johnny stretched he'd been reading to pass the hours of the night. Keeping a close eye on Madison, she still hasn't awoken. But she was unbelievably alive.

Johnny had patched her up; she had a large bruise and possibly a concussion. She also had a large gash up her right arm. The other possibility of her being comatose.

Johnny sighed and put the book down and thought _why the hell is she all the way out here? On roller skates of all things. But most importantly where's her ghost Roy Boy?_

He stood and took the cloth on her head. He walked over to the sink in the only bathroom and ran it under cold water, he rung it out and placed it back on her head.

Johnny took a step back and Madison began to mumble in her sleep.

"Rrr… Noooo… I, I was… Can't… See. Err…"

"Sight… Thanks a lot. You had to interrupt my vacation didn't you?" Johnny asked aloud to the unconscious Madison.

Madison made some strange noises, heaving in a restless sleep; cold sweat ran down her face.

"And now you're a mumbling mess, fuck, whatever gave you the impulse to step out in front of my car must be important. Man I want a Taco… No! I don't want it because I'm hungry. Noooo… Bad tummy box." Nny babbled.

He turned around and frowned. Suddenly Madison eye's shot open and so did her mouth. She sat up eyes wide and parched screams came from her throat. Nny jumped, startled.

"What the hell?" He shouted over Madison, she sat back groaning.

"Argh… waaaateeerr…" She mumbled.

Johnny grabbed his water bottle. Madison was flailing her left arm lazily in the air. Johnny caught her arm and roughly made her sit up; she twitched at the pain but made it to the sitting position.

Johnny poured the water in her mouth as she swallowed greedily. When the bottle was empty Johnny stepped back as Madison breathed and returned to reality.

She coughed several times and settled down then asked, "Why does my head hurt?" She brought her left hand to her head.

"You don't remember?" Nny replied tiredly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not a clue." She said staring all around.

"I hit you with my car when you crossed the street. You walked right out in front of me. And to answer your next question you're inside my hotel room." Johnny explained.

"Now… I remember, I actually can't remember the last time I sat on anything this comfy." She said patting the bed.

"Do you have aspirin? My head hates me…" Madison asked.

"No I don't. But since your awake, mind telling me why the hell you're all the way out here?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm… I was out here looking for you 'cause…" Madison thought.

"Oh really? Why would you do something as dumb as this?" Johnny glared.

Madison blinked a couple time then closed her eyes trying to remember why she was here looking for Nny. She opened her eyes again then stared sadly into her lap. She looked up and whispered, "They kidnapped Roy…"

* * *

**-Meanwhile, In a Different Dimension-**

"Damnit! I'll pay the fee or whatever, but don't you _dare_ shove me into one of those god forsaken cells!" Roy screeched as two well-armed guards dragged Roy by his feet through a dirty prison.

"Jeez… I'll even bribe you for to at least let me walk to wherever we're going." Roy offered. The larger guard sighed- annoyed.

The smaller guard turned his head and looked at Roy smirking mischievously. Roy heard a snort and then a warm gooey substance on the back of his neck. Roy reached his cuffed hands to his neck wiping the substance into his hands he brought his hands forward to his sick realization of the warm green goo.

"You sick bastard!" Roy shouted in disgust.

"Shut up you semi real freak!" The larger guard barked.

The three of them stopped and the loogey spitting guard said, "We're here."

The larger guard opened the cell door and the other threw Roy inside the barking guard closed the door Roy got to his feet and glared hatefully at the pair of guards.

"Meet your new roomie freak. Have a nice time and don't shoot off your mouth. You might get strangled…" The large guard warned and walked off with his partner.

"Roommate?" Roy asked, he turned around and in the corner hunched over was a man.

The man turned his head up and looked at Roy through the corner of his eye. He stood turning towards Roy. He was a tall lanky fellow he had silvery cut short hair. The man gave him a toothy grin and stepped forward taking large steps. He wore army camouflage pants with an orange belt. He had dancing green eyes and also wore a violet turtleneck.

Roy gasped and the man greeted him "Hiya! It gets real lonely here nice to have someone to talk to. Allow me to introduce myself new best friend, my name is Justin Timer." Justin smirked.

End of Chapter

* * *

Didn't see that coming huh? Ha ha, I hope you enjoyed this over-due chapter. 

-Darkarise


	12. Cheerfully Dead

**Author's Comments:** -sneaks in when nobody is looking- I swear...I didn't give up on this. It's the same old excuse, the computer died and what not. For several months... Anywho I hope you all enjoy this crash on the scene. Just don't ready your pitchforks till I'm out of the country, okay?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Jhonen Vasquez's Idea's or any of his characters.

Chapter Ten- Cheerfully Dead  


"I find it hard to take Madison why are you so convinced that I can bring Roy back?" Johnny asked after Madison finished explaining why she was so far from home.

She sighed and winced when her right arm began to itch. "I think… That only you can help me. Because you're the only one who could possibly know more about the wall that Roy was dragged through." Madison replied staring at her feet.

"But I never knew about any…portal. All I know is that it liked blood… a lot. And that it housed a monster. I still can't get my head around the ordeal to be honest." Johnny said with a frown.

"Please Nny. You have to help me; I can't do this alone at least not in my current condition." Madison begged.

Johnny folded his arms and thought _As much as I don't want to return home…what choice do I have now? Leave my only friend to crumble into herself? Fuck…_

Madison stared hopefully; Johnny sighed and nodded " By me agreeing to come back with you, I get to return to my vacation when this is all blown over. Got it?" Johnny said firmly.

"Ha…of course. Well now that's all settled. I'm going to try not to fall asleep. I think I have a concussion… Do I?" Madison asked yawning.

"I'm pretty sure you do, well you can take care of your head right? I'm off to get a taco." Johnny said with a wave and walked out the door. Madison smiled, and splashed some water on her face.

* * *

-**Meanwhile-**

Roy stared in wonder, how the hell could Justin be alive and in this cell!?

"Tee hee, I know what you're thinking! I look like a famous guy from that hilarious show. You know the one." Justin said smiling happily.

Roy shook his head and frowned. Justin cocked his head to the side studying Roy. "Have…we met? You look oddly familiar. The hair and outfit… Hmm…" Justin circled Roy a couple times. Roy growled and shoved the man away.

"Well I know who you are! How the hell can you be alive? She saw you die!" Roy shouted frustratingly.

Justin thought hard for a few moments then smiled. He stepped forward in the small limited space and sat down on one of the two twin sized beds.

"How do you know I died? Wouldn't a citizen from this realm just assume I am one of you? Or I couldn't imagine but to suggest that I was once alive?" Justin's eyebrow raised and so did a grin.

Roy's expression changed from frustration to fear immediately, realizing that telling him who he was put him in serious danger.

"I-I Um… Err, I was just…" Roy stuttered.

Justin's grin widened as he figured out his cellmate. "There was only one person in the world who witnessed my death. That was Madison Right. Then if you knew I died, you must also not be human. You're a parasitic voice, so Madison ended up being a waste lock… How fortunate!"

"That's a horrible thing to say you retard! They're probably sending replacements and she'll become an insane sociopath… well she already is but for completely different reasons!" Roy said angrily.

Justin's eyes flicked from Roy to the hallway and said, "Do you have a story? I do! I bet you're wondering why I'm here." Justin said excitedly.

"Wait, what? Don't change the subject." Roy said his anger fading into irritation.

"Who's changing the subject? I'm telling you a story that may or may not apply to you. Actually It doesn't matter if it does or not. I'm telling my story regardless." Justin signed.

"Oh please, it's not like I wan-" Roy began, "Shh! Listen to meee." Justin said interrupting Roy; he put a finger to his lips.

Roy's left eye twitched but he sat down on the dirty ground resting his chin in his hand giving Justin his undivided attention.

"Now… before I begin I must ask, do you know everything from Madison's point of view?" Justin asked.

Roy nodded.

"Okay. So when my own personal voice said I could finally die I of course knew I was going to hell. But the stupid marionette beaver lied!" Justin yelled frustratingly.

"Ah… You see I was sent here instead while my body lay rotting, my soul lived in this fucking place. As good as death seemed it wasn't my key to solving my problems. It unlocked more." Justin said mournfully.

_Flashback_

"_She is quite the interesting catch. But I thought your grudge was solved. Oh dear dreadful Justin, you're lovely head is still dwelling and to go so far away… so far. For a girl so unworthy of our time." A chilling voice filled the gruesome room, that only I could hear._

_I hugged my knees and stared up at the young girl strapped to my wall. I sighed, "She's not unworthy… I only wish to have somebody witness me one-day die. But you won't let me…"_

"_You see Justin, I can't let you die. Even though I can only move my limbs ever so slightly, I want to cherish our few precious moments we have left." A figure strung down in the upper right corner took shape of a marionette beaver. The puppet's mouth hung open, it's marble eyes glinted red. It stared at Justin head cocked to its side._

"_You don't care about me…no one ever has." I said bitterly._

"_Oh but I-" the beaver stopped mid sentence and twitched from left to right. It hung motionlessly for a few short moments then slowly with creeks from its wooden limbs the beaver's head rose._

"_It is time." It said in a ghastly whisper._

"_What?" I asked looking out the corner of my eye._

"_Kill yourself. My master awaits, a new boy comes." The beaver said mechanically._

_A slow grin crept across my face. Madison was looking strangely at me her lips were moving but I couldn't careless._

_The beaver's eyes grew a dull red; I asked aloud to confirm what it meant._

"_So this new guy is coming eh? Does this mean I can truly leave this dump!?" I stood a man never happier in his life. So as any happy person would do, I danced._

_I looked up to Madison as she began to question my sudden excitement._

"_Well my dear thanks to this new guy coming along shortly I'll finally rid myself of this foul place by shoving this…" I showed her my steel mate. "Into my chest." I snickered with glee._

"_And this time… Nothing will stop me!" I cackled. Madison muttered something that I didn't catch; I gave her a wicked smile._

"_Even though you must be a little curious, I must save your impressionable mind. So I'm going to knock you out with some nifty poison so you won't witness my self-loath. And I'm sure the new guy will take _good_ care of you." I said waving a little vial for her to see._

_Then without hesitation I unlatched her neck, ankles then her wrists. She slumped into my arms, and at that moment I was really appreciating how Madison wasn't fat. Because fat people make my job reeeally hard. It's hard to find vital organs among the meat! And when they don't have a fucking neck, don't get me started on those ridiculously large bastards._

_Anyways, after I forced her on the ground I popped the lid off the vial I was still holding." Now be a good little captive and swallow this deary." I forced the red liquid down her throat. I stood and she tried to as well but stumbled and fell forward._

_I stepped away a smile never leaving my face, I aimed my knife directly towards my heart and quickly shoved the miracle through my pumping organ. I gasped and fell backwards, the world around me grew dark the lovely shadows of death swallowed me up._

_End of Flashback_

"The next time I opened my eyes, I was here and strange people dressed like they were back in the 1990's were babbling at me."

"Fascinating…" Roy drawled sarcastically.

"Now! Tell me yours! I'm sure yours isn't some depressing poem." Justin said enthusiastically.

"There's not much to say. I was a voice inside Madison's head, and I didn't do my job so they threw me in here…with you of all the fucking people." Roy said carelessly.

"Don't go saying silly things like that new cell mate buddy! And if you don't cheer up…" Justin said darkly.

Justin stood swiftly and towered over the sitting Roy. Justin quickly grabbed his shirt collar hoisting him off his feet and then slamming his against the wall. Justin murmured his words audibly enough for only Roy to hear, " Or I'll be forced to make the oddly dressed guards to clean up your remains."

"D-don't be stupid, I can't die." Roy snarled.

"Oh but you misunderstand me, this is your home dimension. I thought you of all people would understand that you can be killed here." Justin dropped Roy and stepped back, letting the small man rise.

"You bastard…" Roy mumbled, he walked past Justin scowling, while Justin simply stared dagger sharp eyes at Roy, Roy flopped on his bed and straightened his shirt.

"Well since you feel this way I'm going to sleep nighty night jail cell buddy." Justin said stretching and curling up on his bed.

_I'm not your buddy!_ Roy thought angrily to himself.

* * *

**-Johnny's House One-Week Later-**

Madison's arm had healed up enough for her to swing a sword with it. Her head cleared considerably, she still had the odd headache but nothing to be concerned of. She had her sword strapped to her waist while Johnny had several knives tucked in his pockets.

"So… What're we going to do?" Madison asked staring up at the wall that sucked Roy into its bloody doom.

"I was hoping you would know." Johnny said knocking on the wall.

"Argh this is hopeless. Let's go upstairs and think of another way to get through." Madison suggested.

Johnny nodded and as they turned, the very same bloody ribbons seeped through the wall and lashed forward with blinding speed. They wrapped around Madison's ankles and dragged her with no hesitation.

"Hurry! Grab my hands! These things are dragging me in where Roy is!" Madison yelled to Johnny, he ran to catch her outstretched hands but she slid through the wall. Slightly downcast a few more ribbons grasped onto Johnny.

He disappeared through the wall right behind Madison.

End of Chapter

* * *

So even though this is dreadfully short, chapter eleven will being coming right down the rabbit hole after this one. SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR IMPACT!

-Darkarise


	13. Scarlet Moon

**Authors Note- ** Annnd chapter eleven . hooray! And I'll give anybody a cookie if they can figure out where "Djoser" is from.

Anyways, I don't have much to say at the moment cept, these killing scenes just seem to creep up on the story. Y'know? At some points Johnny and Madison seem normal but then they whip out the sharp objects and go nuts. I think that's what's really wonderful in a sense 3.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jhonen Vasquez's Idea's or any of his characters.

Chapter Eleven- Scarlet Moon

Madison and Johnny plunged from the sky into grey sands. With a thump and groans both the murderers stood dusting their bodies free of sand.

"Where the hell are we?" Johnny said drinking in their current surroundings.

The land was a barren desert, there were no clouds but a single scarlet moon was brightly shining. The air was dusty and dry making it quite hard to breath. The wind was blowing steadily and among the desolate lands in the distance was a city.

Johnny coughed several times and pointed towards the large dot in the distance he couldn't manage a word.

"So, ack, I guess that's our first stop on our search." Madison mumbled also trying to adjust to the dry air.

"It seems that we should at least with a good day's walk we should (or most likely) be half way there. We can get there the next day. If we survive these irritating conditions." Johnny suggested uncertainly then coughing again.

Madison nodded and the duo began to walk the grey sands, with the red moon on their backs.

After Johnny and Madison walked tiredly across the shifting sand, they found a small oasis and made camp there for the night. Two smaller but slightly similar moons rose and replaced the crimson one with their own blue shine. They looked more similar to their dimension's moon.

Madison and Johnny were discussing where Roy could be and if he was still alive and if they can get back home.

"Do you think we came prepared? If this is going to take longer then it should, I kind of wish I brought at least a change of clothes." Madison said looking at her pants.

"Mmm…Yes. I think we could have done better at least for us. But I guess we'll be okay for food and such, I mean we don't eat much to begin with." Johnny mused he looked up at the tree near by that was sprouting oddly misshapen fruits. Or at least he _thought_ they were fruits.

He stood and walked to the tree pulling out his knives, and started to throw them at the tree's food. Madison sat back then looked left to right and to her right she saw a lady amongst the trees with red eyes beckoning Madison to her. Madison stood and approached the red-eyed lady.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Johnny and Madison finally reached the large city, people we're bustling in the stupidest outfits in the world. Madison looked up at a sign in neon lettering reading "The 90's rocked! Bring it back!" the city they walked into was a mimicked 90's Manhattan.

"Bloody hell…" Madison muttered.

Men walked by wearing sweat suits and large clocks around their necks. The woman were wearing tight exercise outfits with bunched up socks around their ankles, with the biggest afro's the two had ever seen.

The two walked down the streets staring in disbelief at the fact that a dimension would want to look like a stupid fad. Madison was suppressing a fit of laughter, while Johnny was just wore a look of absolute disgust.

"Hch… Let's go get something to eat, assuming the people here eat at all." Madison suggested taking a few breaths to calm her laughter.

"Yeah I guess… I'm not hungry but I'll join you." Johnny shrugged.

They walked on searching for a place to eat, they found a Dairy King, and sat themselves down, Madison looked at the menu while Johnny fiddled with some straws. It wasn't very busy expect for the small crowd of chatting and laughing cheerleaders and football players. Possibly enjoying their merry mundane life.

A peppy girl roller skated up to the table and took Madison's order and then skated away. Johnny and Madison chatted quietly, when the restaurant went a deathly silence, then in the same corner of the merry mundane people they were muttering quickly and quietly looking over in Maddie and Nny's direction with foul and angry eyes.

One of the cheerleaders stood up sauntered over to their table and slammed her hands down on the table stopping Johnny in mid sentence of a joke. He looked up, squinting his eyes he muttered, "What do you want?"

" Like…What I want is you _human_ freaks to get out of here like now. This is our hang out, we don't need you badly dressed losers in here taking up space for somebody cooler." She growled menacingly.

Madison sighed and looked her right in the eye, the cheerleader was caught off guard nobody ever had enough confidence to look her right in the eye. Madison sighed and said in a warning tone, "Well we _humans_ are as much guests here as you are my dear. Now buzz off to your queen bee little worker bee, while you still can."  
"You can't threaten me! I'm totally cooler than you'll like ever be!" The cheerleader hissed.

Once her friends knew Johnny and Madison weren't standing the whole crowd made their way over to their table trying to be as threatening as they could get for bees.

A large football player cracked his neck and said, "You is got to go, you skinny fags."

"Even here of all places, they're all the fucking same." Johnny said standing and stepping up on the table, he grabbed Madison's hand and hoisted her up as well.

"And…what do you purpose we do about these regulars?" Madison asked mock innocently, and then she gave them a wicked smile her eyes glinted as she pulled from her waist her shimmering sword.

The crowd's eyes settled on her weapon, and Johnny followed suit and whipped out his knives giving them his own devilish smile. They backed away fear spilled their once monstrous features. One girl screamed and with that Johnny and Madison leaped, slashed, hacked, and stabbed their idiotic enemies.

Madison dodged and skirted the fists of the football players with grace. She relished the practice she got from this little "battle" she never felt more alive in her life. She thought _Oh how I missed this, to kill these fucks. To have that brief moment of omniscient power I wield over these parasites. Oh how I've missed it._

Johnny cut down his enemies with ease, wounding them slightly to see the shock in their faces lapse into realization, their final awareness. _What's that smell…oh god, that girl shit herself! Damn, you'd think they'd be able to handle the very presence of a murderer like myself. What a pity._ Johnny thought holding his blood soaked nose. He stomped on her face, with a satisfactory snap, crackle and ker-sploosh. He moved on to the next raging man with a sigh.

* * *

**-One-Hour Later-**

Madison and Johnny were sitting at the counter sipping milkshakes, they were both stained with blood but still cheerily drinking their milkshake as over a dozen mutilated bodies hung behind them beheaded and their entrails spilled over their upside down bodies. They had gone to the trouble of killing everybody in the restaurant.

They slurped up the remainder of their milkshakes, Madison reached for her pocket but Johnny shook his head and fished out a ten-dollar bill. He slapped it on a pool of blood, Johnny held open the door for Madison and she bowed laughing.

"After you milady." Johnny said in a lavish British accent.

"Oh you are too kind, my good sir." Madison curtsied and walked out the door. She offered her arm and Johnny hooked his to hers and they skipped off down the street, whistling a tune while by-standers screamed in horror and vomited all over their shoes.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"Chief Djoser!" A well-dressed policeman ran up to the chief of the division.

The chief was a skinny nervous looking man; he jumped when the police officer yelled.

"Y-yes? Give me a report." He said composing himself to a straight stature.

"Sir! We have a major problem! There has been a mass murder committed at a local Dairy King downtown. It was disgusting. We have reasons to believe that a couple of humans did this. They slaughtered everybody in the restaurant. We already sent the investigators and clean up crew. It won't be hard to find clues sir." The police officer concluded.

Chief Djoser nodded seriously, then his nose crinkled and he said "What is that smell?"

The police officer looked down at his shoes blushing. He mumbled "I shit myself at the scene…"

Djoser sighed and said, "Good god man, go home and clean up, you won't be missing much."

The officer nodded and mumbled a "by your leave…" and hurried out of Djoser's office.

The chief stood and walked over to the radio. He clicked and said into the small microphone " Calling all units we have a couple of waste-locks on the loose, both are armed and are suspected of over a dozen charges of murder. Caution is advised… Hunt them down men."

* * *

Johnny's ears perked to the sound of sirens. Johnny nudged Madison and she to heard the loud shrieking sirens. They looked behind them and police cruisers squealed around the corner. Madison nodded and they broke off into a run, while the hounds chased the two crimson discoloured foxes.

End of Chapter

* * *

So yes, that is chapter eleven I just my come back after a couple months wasnt all that lame.

-Darkarise


	14. Losing Grip

**Author's Note:** So this is Chapter Twelve. The "final" chapter. I'm sorry to those who have seen this story pop up once or twice, the fanfiction and my Mac lap top are screwing me over. But I think I've got it right this time. Damn I hope so. So again I've added the song fic elements. Anywho, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Jhonen Vasquez's ideas or characters. I also do not own the Backstreet Boys or their songs, or A Fire Inside's song 12/21 Prelude.

Chapter Twelve- Losing Grip

Justin Timer's ears perked to the sound of sirens and the harsh howls of hounds. He stood and stared out the barred window seeing lights of a…stage? He squinted then saw signs of something so horrible he couldn't bare to look any longer; he sprawled over the toilet inside the cell and began to vomit.**  
**

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Madison and Johnny ran as the police cruisers encircled the two in a threatening semi-circle. This stopped the deadly duo in their tracks.

One policeman stepped out of the car and turned on a megaphone and spoke "Step down you murderous humans, or we will open fire and tear your fleshy limbs to shreds."

Madison and Johnny grinned at each other and dashed forward suddenly then jumped and leaped over the cruisers sprinting and using the by-standers as meat shields for their backs.

The policemen fired fruitlessly. Because they all piled into a little semi-circle they crashed and began to at a snails pace attempt to follow Madison and Johnny.

Johnny skirted left and heaved off his dead meat shield; Madison came jogging behind him she heaved off her meat shield as well. They stood for a few short seconds catching their breath, once they caught their breath they jogged down the street following directions from a bum that they met before they went to Dairy King.

They soon found themselves hearing cheering crowds, catchy but strangely familiar beats. They turned one last corner and found themselves staring at a concert with _Backstreet Boys_ impersonators singing and dancing. The sign above the stage read "Rebirth of the Greatest Pop Stars Who Ever Lived!"

But it was the only thing standing between them and the institute for boys. The impersonators ended the song and took a few seconds to speak to the crowd, "Hellllooooo all fans of the boy bands, pop stars, and never dying trends, I welcome you to our first ever concert with _your_ favourite stars carbon copied just for you!"

The crowd cheered in approval. Johnny and Madison were pushed into the crowd of fans. As they walked pushing their way through, all they could hear is squealing girls of all ages.

"Move out of my way! You lifeless zombies!" Johnny shouted. But it was too late the music began and the squealing grew louder.

_Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright_

Madison and Johnny snapped their hands to their ears. And began to run elbowing through the crowd yelling.

_Hey, yeah  
Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavour, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah_

One large looking girl pushed Madison down to the ground she had pigtails on the side of her head but had the ugliest face in the world. She snarled and went back to bouncing and dancing.

_Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now_

_Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright_

Madison rolled up her sleeves but Johnny pulled on her elbow and dragged her along not wanting to waste time.

_Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we got it goin' on again  
Yeah_

_Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now_

_Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright_

_So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again_

_Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Backstreet's back  
Everybody (everybody)  
Yeah (rock your body)  
Rock your body (everybody)  
Yeah (everybody rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body)  
Rock your body right (everybody)  
Backstreet's back, alright_

They reached the outskirts of the crowd and saw a clear path towards their target. They were both panting Johnny stood up abruptly "I'll never be normal again!!!"

"Huff… You weren't normal to begin with, I hated it when it was trendy and I hate it now as a fad." Madison said glowering at the crowd behind her.

"Lets go please I'm going to vomit…" Johnny said sickeningly holding his stomach.

They jogged towards the institute.

* * *

** -Inside The Jail Cell-**

Justin wiped his lips of the bile. He stood and looked at the snoozing Roy, he raised his eyebrow and thought, _How can he sleep through_ Backstreet Boys

He sat on the edge of the bed staring at Roy curiously. Then he sighed and looked out the window he saw two figures jogging towards the building. He squinted and saw the red hair both of them were dressed in black. Justin gasped loudly; Roy stirred and mumbled, "Save me I want to…SMELL YOUR SOCKS."

Justin looked at Roy giving him the weirdest look then turned back the window muttering, "It's better than boy bands…"

He saw Madison and whomever she was with enter the building. He turned to Roy and began to rouse him. Roy snarled and sat up tiredly. He growled, "What do you want?"

"It looks like the rescue team is here to save you sock boy." Justin said looking distant. He was thinking about what life would be like outside the cell. How much it has changed.

"Rescue? And… Sock boy?" Roy asked confused he was still half asleep.

"The unbelievable has happened, your client is here to rescue you." Roy still looked confused Justin put a hand on Roy's head and shook it violently, "In other words sleepy head Madison is here."

Roy slapped his hand away and gasped. He surged up and laughed, "I can't believe it! She's here! Oh this is wonderful I get to go home, freedom…"

"Yes… Freedom. Won't it be nice…" Justin adopted the distant look once again.

Justin shook his head and snapped to the attention of guards running down the hallway yelling. Justin calmly walked up to the bars he reached out and caught a guard by his neck and twisted it sharply, the body slumped not uttering a single word Justin rooted around in his pocket and found keys. He unlocked the cell door smiling invitingly at Roy. Roy looked disgusted and started to rant about it not being necessary to kill the poor guy.

"You see that was the very same man who spit on you sock boy. You can thank me when you realize it was a good thing." He gestured out the door and bowed "Shall we?"

Roy stopped and considered for a moment and ran out the cell and down the hall toward the exit.**  
**

* * *

** -Meanwhile-**

"How many of these fuckers are there!?" Johnny asked and slashed another guard down.

"I lost count a couple minutes ago, but we have to keep going I know Roy is here…somewhere!" Madison replied she pushed off a guard.

They fought through swarms of guards the prisoners hooted and rooted for Madison and Johnny. They hacked a clear path and ran down the hallway and ran smack right into Justin and Roy. All four of them fell to the ground groaning.

"Who the hell…?" Madison muttered, she looked up and saw Roy.

She jumped up and gave him a big hug showing a rare display of affection. He hugged her to patting her head smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

Johnny stood rubbing his head; he looked at Justin eyeing him suspiciously. He poked Madison she let go of Roy and raised an eyebrow, Johnny pointed at Justin who was grinning now.

"Who's this guy anyways? I like his pants." Johnny commented but then noticed Madison's face filled with shock.

She stood still staring at the grinning Justin. He grabbed her hand and kissed it he looked up and said "My what a pleasure it is to see you." She looked disgusted ripped her hand away and whipped it on her bloody coat.

"Why the hell is he here?" Madison asked maliciously.

Roy stepped up beside her and said, "Apparently he was sent here instead of hell. He's been my cellmate…"

She glared at him, and then turned to Johnny. He shrugged and said, "Do you mind explaining?"

Madison stole a glance behind her, and heard yells. "There's no time, we have to go now." She said and pulled on Johnny's arm, Roy and Justin followed.**  
**

* * *

** -Hours Later-**

The four made it to the desert undetected. They were walking now, Madison kept glaring back at Justin, and she didn't trust him for a second. Roy walked along Madison happily.

Johnny was observing Madison his hands were clasped behind his back; he glanced at Justin who regarded her with amusement. Justin noticed Johnny staring and winked at him. Justin sauntered up to Madison, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Roy and then further ahead out of earshot.

Madison instantly ripped her wrist from his iron grip, she couldn't do that years ago but now she was stronger.

"Don't touch me, or pull me off like were old friends. To know that you killed yourself gave me some sense of ease, but knowing now you were alive gives me so much… Rage." Madison growled.

"Aww. That's cute, I still stand by what I said the last time I saw you, you were one of the more interesting victims. Oh how merry were my days alive." Justin laughed bitterly. But he continued "But I wasn't surprised when I was told you became a waste lock, how lovely. And to prove even more you come running to me covered tip to toe in blood. How lovely indeed."

Johnny observed the two curiously, and then Roy was walking beside Johnny. Roy's smile a frown now. "If you're that curious about Justin I'll just tell you how Madison and Justin know each other." Roy said, Johnny listened and Roy continued, "Justin murdered Madison's parents'. He kidnapped her years ago and when his containment unit was filled the waste he kept locked up was flushed. So he killed himself. Then of all people Madison thought she'd never see again until she was driven to insanity, you rescued her from your own basement." Roy explained seriously.

Johnny's eye's widened. He looked at Justin's back and glared furiously. He didn't care he just learned an important part of his past, he was angry at Justin for being a part of the problem why Madison was like this today. Why she was in a distant universe far from home, no family, and no real grip on reality. Justin contributed to Madison's suffering, and he wasn't coming back to Earth. Not if Johnny had anything to say about it.

"There is nothing lovely about that." Madison hissed.

"You might think that, but you and I know better. If it wasn't for me you'd be boring and _normal_." Justin drawled.

"There's nothing wrong with being normal! Do you think I-" Madison was interrupted by the wind blowing furiously, then the very same hellish lady appeared.

"Madison Right! Your time is up here, pay your toll and leave this place." The hellish lady boomed in her deep masculine voice.

Roy ran up to Madison confused and asked "What toll are you going to pay?"

Johnny came right behind him, also looking confused. Madison looked solemnly at her shoes and managed a weak smile at both of her friends.

"The kind of toll I have to pay with flesh and blood. The deal went down when me and Johnny first arrived here."

­_Flashback_

_I was staring up at the discoloured sky; the blue moons were shining brightly. It felt like they were welcoming us to their dimension._

_I saw Johnny chucking his knives at a fruit tree. I sat back looked left and right I saw a pair of demonic red eyes that were beckoning to me inside my head. It was the same masculine voice I heard when Roy was kidnapped. I stood and looked over to Johnny he was still busy with the fruit so I walked over to where she sat._

_I came into the clearing, where the hellish lady was sitting elegantly on a large rock._

_"What do you want?" I said folding my arms._

_"I came to collect the toll." She said in her deep voice._

_"What toll is that?" I inquired._

_She sighed and said, "A toll you humans would not ever pay. So you two must leave and go back home."_

_I raised my eyebrow I grew more and more curious as to what this toll was. "Well I can't just leave without dragging Roy back home. So enlighten me what is this notorious toll?" I said grinning._

_The hellish lady sighed again, "The reason why this toll is so notorious is because humans are to selfish to pay it."_

_"Just tell me what the toll is, hell the suspension is killing me." I said ignoring her warnings._

_Her left eye twitched. "Fine. If you really want to be here so damn badly, the toll is sacrificing your flesh, blood, bones and all that to one citizen of this world. I'll collect your skin before you leave." She said frustratingly._

_I looked at her strangely the information sinking in, and then I looked down to my feet, thinking…_

_What would happen if I died…? Would Johnny be upset? Would Roy be sad? Would I be even remembered?_

_But that would mean, even if I did die I could give my life to Roy, who deserves to feel what an itch is like. I smiled a little bit at the thought; he won't know what hit him. I could give him all rights to my apartment, he could be so much more then I could ever even dream of being. And I have been presented with the opportunity to give that to him, his only chance._

_I began to twist the end of my coat sleeve biting my lip. But where would I go after I died? Would I end up here, hell or heaven? Or back to Earth because neither God nor Satan likes me. This decision was hurting my head so much!_

_The final question I had to ask myself was… Was it worth it? To save Roy, give him that chance and die in place for his opportunity…?_

_Definitely._

_I turned back to the hellish lady determination written on my features. "You got yourself a deal. Take my body and give it to Roy. Give him my flesh."_

_She was caught off guard because her eyes widened a little bit but she recomposed herself moments later and coughed into her hand. She nodded and said; "You must care for Roy very much to give up your life for him. It seems you're not like any other human. But you have thought over this carefully? This is your last chance."_

_One part of me was screaming "No! Don't be an idiot and give up your life for that runt! Hop through that portal and go home!"_

_I wanted to sucker punch myself for even thinking it but I nodded firmly to the hellish lady. She nodded in turn and disappeared in a black fog. My heart was thumping in my chest I tried to take deep breaths but they came in and out shallow and frail. I collapsed to my knees, sobbing. I was going to die…_

_End of Flashback_

Roy looked horrified, Johnny looked sad he bit his lip. Justin looked curious.

"So, Roy listen to me now. Once you return home-" Madison slipped a piece of paper into his hands, "You have full owner ship of my apartment. Get a job, pay off the rent, or you can use the money my parents' left me in their will. It's all yours now. I don't want to hear any protests because as you can see there isn't any time for that right now." She said firmly, motioning to the portal the hellish lady began to create. She turned around and saw a thin line of black bobbing up and down. She squinted and saw people, a huge crowd of people running towards where they were standing.

She turned to Johnny who wasn't looking at her but at the grey sand beneath his feet.

"Johnny…Nny. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to try and stop me or worry sick about me spoil the last 48 hours that I got to spend with you. I'm really sorry." She apologized whipping a stray tear from his face. He grabbed her hand and looked right into her eyes then smiled gently.

"And it was one of the more interesting 48 hours I spent with you Maddie." He said softly. He pulled her into a hug, burring his face in her shoulder. Madison returned his hug and patted his back comfortingly.

She stepped away looking at both Roy and Johnny. Madison's eyes a rare softness. "Now, both of you behave. Nny don't you kill Roy and Roy don't piss him off to much okay?" She asked smiling. "Oh and Roy, your body will need to be taken care of. That means eating and exercising." She added.

Both Roy and Johnny nodded solemnly, Johnny looked towards the finished portal then back at Madison.

"For the record you have changed for good. No matter how limited you are you've been changed for good. You brought me something I thought I could never gain back, a piece of my past. I know I am who I am today because I knew you. Both good and bad reasons but you made it possible for this change. I don't know how I could thank you my friend." Johnny said smiling and he bowed politely.

Roy stepped forward tears streaming down his face "I for once agree with Johnny. You have changed, Madison I really wish you wouldn't leave. I want to be your shadow forever. But I can't refuse this gift you're giving me, the chance to be… human. Something I've dreamed about in my wildest dreams, something I've wanted so badly. I couldn't be more thankful for your sacrifice. I just want you to know that." Roy said quietly he latched onto Madison sobbing into her shoulder.

Madison hugged him tears finally leaking from her eyes. She didn't realize this was going to be so hard…so hard to say good-bye to the two people she cared for the most.

Justin was tapping his foot watching and standing by the hellish lady. The three oddballs walked over to the portal. He grinned evilly "Don't I get a hug?"

Madison spat on his shoes and said, "Fuck off."

Johnny looked at Justin then walked over to him calmly he said, "You're not going anywhere. You don't deserve to live again or go to even hell."

Justin raised his eyebrow and laughed "And what are you going to do about it? You fuck."

Johnny smirked and said in a hateful tone, "If you step through that portal and regain your body…?" Johnny looked to the hellish lady she nodded.

"So once you do regain your body I'll kill you. I'll torture you; I'll make you forget what comfort is. I'll make you feel how Madison felt when you killed her parents; I'll make you suffer like she did. I'll give you what you've had coming for years. You may think you're the villain but you just met the real villain of society. Me. So in other words if you lost track, _you are fucked_."

Justin's smile was a frown now; he didn't take his eyes from Johnny's for a second. Johnny curled his hands into fists; his knuckles turned a pale white. Madison walked up beside Johnny; Madison touched his fist then slipped her fingers in and squeezed his hand. He looked to her, rage still burning in his eyes. She said, "Be careful, he's quick."

Johnny looked back to Justin then to Madison; he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll be sure he pays. Good-bye Madison." He said softly. He let go of her hand then he quickly grabbed Justin's shirt collar with one hand and threw him through the portal. Johnny winked at her then stood in front of the portal; Roy stepped up beside him glaring slightly at Johnny.

The hellish lady turned to Madison and asked, "Would you like me to kill you quickly here and now or I could wait until that large mob reaches us and let them tear you limb from limb. I would be collecting your body as they go."

Madison cocked an eyebrow "Would the second one distort my body for Roy?"

"No it wouldn't, but it's your choice." She explained.

"I see…Well I want to die fighting. So I'll take on the crowd." She said patting her sword sheath.

"I see well that's up to you." The hellish lady turned to Johnny and Roy "Now it's time to go. Say good-bye and step through the portal."

They nodded and turned to the portal but something stopped them. The sound of Madison's voice singing.

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
This is what I brought, you may forget me  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

They stared but the hellish lady pushed them through the portal. Madison was waving sadly. Then they were gone.

**-Madison's P.O.V-**

I waved as the portal disappeared. I turned withdrawing my sword. I began to walk but as I walked I sang to myself.

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
This is what I brought, you may forget me  
I promise you my heart, just promise to sing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me  
This is what I thought, so think me naive  
I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to... sleep._

I stopped and took stance, humming the song again as the mob drew closer, closer, and closer it came with frightening speed. I didn't move and I didn't flinch. My body was screaming at me to run the other way but I held control. I didn't move, even when the mob stopped 20 feet away from where I was standing. One of them screeched at me to put down my weapon but I glared at them licking my lips.

"Step down now human! We will kill you and we will find your partner in crime! You can bet on it!" the man screeched at me.

I didn't say anything. But after a few moments, the man spat at the sand below him and raised his arm. Then lowered it sharply and waves of people came rumbling towards me. I hacked and slashed with no luck, they engulfed me pain surged through my entire body as they ripped me to shreds. My final thought was how come I could see fields of paper flowers.

End of Story

* * *

So this is the end. I hope everybody enjoyed it, I also thank those who have followed Madison Right's horrible adventure. Anywho once I'm done the epilogue I'll post it of course. So...yeah that's it. Oh and also I hope you guys aren't upset about the characters basically leaping from their skins at the end. Also I hope it was clear why Madison died. If you don't get it just say so and I'll make quick fixes or explain so in the epilogue.

-Darkarise


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Thiiiis is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm going to miss Roy and Madison. They're so lurvable lol. I'd like to thank everybody who commented, read and of course Jhonen for being the main inspiration for this little chaotic and messy story. I thought I would have had more to say, hahahaha. Ahem..

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Jhonen Vasquez's ideas or characters.

Epilogue

Justin Timer landed roughly skidding across the dirty floor; Johnny and Roy came right after him. Johnny stood he held his head, swaying a little bit. He saw Roy already staring at the bloody wall; Roy stretched out his hand but retracted it sharply.

Roy began to convulse, his arms and legs came to life with light starting from his wrists and ankles up. He started to scream in pain, he curled up into the fetal position still screaming. The light spread across his body and ended at the top of his head.

His screams died in his new, fleshy, and real throat. Roy's body relaxed, he bent his legs forward the newly formed bones creaking with relief. He blinked several times; then he stood slowly swaying trying to balance himself, he grew a few inches he was now the same height that Madison was. He looked at Johnny then down to his hands, he flexed them several times, and he smiled then looked past Johnny and saw Justin creeping up the stairs. He pointed trying to say something but it came out a quiet "Eep…"

Johnny turned sharply then lunged at Justin, he caught the scruff of his sweater and dragged him down. With a large thump Johnny pinned Justin.

"You honestly don't think I would forget about you. You little shit." Johnny growled. He wrapped his fingers around Justin's lively throat, smiling wickedly.

Roy gasped he quickly kicked Justin's head knocking him unconscious then gruffly pulling Johnny away from Justin.

"W-what…the, the hell are you doing!?" Roy shouted, finally finding his voice.

"What the hell are _you_ doing!? Don't you want to see that fucker dead???" Johnny howled back.

"Of course I do. But don't you remember? Don't you want to make him _suffer_?" Roy reminded Johnny.

Johnny looked at Roy then down to Justin; he folded his arms then nodded. Roy nodded in return and said, "Here, I'll help you take him to wherever."

"I've got a better idea, remind me what was Justin's little voice thingy?" Johnny asked uncertainly.

Roy raised his eyebrow then said, "It was a beaver, a puppet beaver though."

"I see, I know exactly where that beaver is. Come on, I need help dragging him up the stairs." Johnny said, he picked up Justin's legs then Roy followed and grasped under his shoulders.

They ascended up the stairs and entered a room that was clear of junk; one terrifying machine awaited Justin in the middle of the room. Roy helped Johnny strap Justin in, and wiped his hands on his clothes. Feeling terrible. Johnny searched around the room he approached the backside of the machine and picked up a dusty marionette beaver.

He placed it in front of Justin; he clapped his hand free of dust then turned to Roy looking quite serious. Roy raised his eyebrow, and then Johnny said, "Before you go to Madison's…I mean your apartment…" Johnny licked his lips "I want you to touch my arm, with your new hand."

Roy gave Johnny a weird look then said, "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Just do it." He said he rolled up his sleeve, to reveal his arm tinted with blood. Roy shrugged and laid his hand on Johnny's arm. He withdrew it a few seconds later and asked, "Satisfied? Now why did you ask such a ridiculous request?"

Johnny studied his arm then touched the place where Roy laid his hand. "It's… No different. It's not cold, it's like a child's warm hand." Johnny muttered. He looked to Roy not so much down now, and said, "I'll come and visit tomorrow. This changes everything, now I can't just leave. Because your hand feels like Madison's hand, soft and warm."

Roy blinked then said frankly "Oh no, you go away. I don't want to be killed by one of your mood swings."

"How could I kill my new best…friend?" Johnny cringed and so did Roy. Roy folded his arms and said sourly, "So we're stuck together, that's just brilliant. Damn it."

Johnny folded his arms as well, "I bet it won't last long, you'll become just another piece of scum that I would gladly cut down."

"Is that a challenge?" Roy snarled.

"You bet." Johnny's lips curled into a sneer.

* * *

Roy walked into front lobby, holding the piece of paper Madison gave him with shaky hands. This was his first time having to deal with another human other then Johnny. He walked up to the person who was reading a magazine. He looked up to Roy lazily raising an eyebrow. 

"I um… Here to claim my apartment. SEE?! This will I now own apartment number…Uh…" Roy opened the piece of paper, and glanced at the handwriting, he nervously looked back up and continued "Apartment number 7b."

The man behind the desk took the piece of paper from Roy's hands and read it. He nodded and ruffled through several papers and found what he was looking for and flapped it onto the table. It had Madison's name on the tab.

"Since you're going to be taking right's of the apartment, I need your name, age, and identification or if you don't have identification you need somebody to vouch for you, preferably somebody with identification." The man said and yawned.

Roy's face went pale._ I don't have any identification; I'm technically an illegal immigrant! I'm screwed! Wait! Calm down… Just think…damn…shit…shit!!!_

"Well, I err. What I mean, is I... Ahh…" Roy fiddled with his sleeve and stammered he began to sweat. _The one time I don't want to discover my new humanly abilities they just start! I'm in deep shit!_

Johnny appeared behind him gave the clerk a fake smile; he was cleaned up and in fresh clothes. "Roy! How goood to see you! You getting your new digs? Did you forget your driver's licence again??? You silly head!" Johnny said brightly, acting strangely.

"What're you…?" Roy began.

Johnny slapped down his driver's licence. He forced a hearty laugh and said, "This is alllllways happening to Roy Boy. He's just so silly."

Roy raised an eyebrow finally it dawned on him Johnny was helping him. Johnny gave him a side-ways glance "Now just tell the nice man your name and age, and we'll be on our way." He said through pursed lips.

Roy thought, _well I just can't give him my real age. So I'm 127 years old…I'll just be 27._

"My name is Roy… Mutters. I'm 27 earth years old." Roy said mechanically.

Johnny leaned over and whispered into Roy's ear "You sound like a alien. And it is Tuesday…"

The man behind the counter scribbled down Roy's name and age, he scribbled down Johnny's information as well. He handed him a clipboard and said, "Just sign here sir and you can go up to the apartment. I assume you have a key?" he said.

Roy shook his head then signed his name on the dotted line and handed the clipboard back to him, the man stowed the paper away in a folder and handed Roy a spare set of keys.

He headed towards the elevator and looked back to Johnny who was tucking his driver's licence back into his wallet. Johnny caught his eye and said, "See ya later buddy!" He waved and skipped out the lobby.

Roy shook his head then thought _I'm stuck with that Looney._

The elevator dinged and he stepped inside, pressing the correct button.

A few minutes later he stepped out and headed down the hallway, he stood in front of the door and unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Roy stared all around; everything was as he last saw it. Some things were missing and different, like Madison's shoes and roller skates were gone. And some of the cupboards were open.

He walked in he closed and locked the door. He flipped on the lights. It was strangely quiet, Roy never felt so alone. He sighed and sat on the couch staring at the blank screen of the television. He saw the remote but didn't move to even touch it. He finally felt the loneliness and depression sneaking up on him. He sighed sadly; sinking lower into the couch he stared at his hand, admiring the flesh with curious eyes.

Memories crept up on him, just random ones. When Madison was angry, sad or cheerful. Tears dripped from his face, Roy whipped them away fiercely. He didn't want to cry every time he thought about Madison he wanted to remember her as a hero and not a psychopath. He just didn't want to cry anymore…so instead he turned on the television.

* * *

**-One-Week Later-**

I finally got a job, nothing to difficult. I had zero working experience but they took me on because I said "Please". You never know with idiots. I've been searching through the apartment, I planned on going into _The Room_ and setting the people left in there free or let Johnny bury them. Either way I wasn't setting foot inside there without a reason.

Anyways, the more interesting stuff was Madison's stuff. I was looking through various pictures, yearbooks, and little mementos here and there. Most of the pictures were of Madison and Johnny when they were younger, before I knew Madison. She was always smiling or laughing; I kind of wished I could have had pictures with her.

One of the things that kept popping up were crinkly paper roses, like the one on her nightstand. That was one of the things I never really understood about Madison. How much she liked those roses, I guess I never will then. Oh well… I've also been busy with replacing bed sheets and making room in Madison's closet for my own clothes. Her stuff is just in a pile on the floor I don't really know what to do with them.

Well the other thing that's been keeping me busy is the frequent visits from Johnny. Lucky me, he skulks into the apartment late at night; sneaks into my room and scares the living shit out of me… Every time. Damn it's really beginning to bug me. Anyways then he'll ask if I want to go to a dance club or play a board game, or play cards or draw. It's like taking care of a freaking 6 year old! It's not hard but it's a pain in my neck at 1:30 in the morning!

Don't get me started on how hard it is to take care of myself! Jeez, when I come home from work I'm tired so I have to sleep. When my stomach hurts or starts to growl loudly I _have_ to eat. It's just so time consuming! I don't know how people find the time to do anything while all these things are plaguing their bodies. And now when I watch porn on pay per view I get an erection. What the fuck. It's hell.

But oooh, Johnny says it's the price for being real. Like he knows anything. And yesterday I started to talk really fast for a long time and forgot to breathe and almost fainted, Johnny was there to make fun of me. That bastard.

So what am I doing right now? I'm just sitting here, bored out of my mind watching a cartoon.

I shivered; it was getting really cold outside. The apartment was kind of cold even with the heat on.

My breath came out a mist, the TV turned off and so did the lights. I looked around confused then another shiver went up my arms, I got goose bumps. I looked around it was really quiet. I couldn't even hear my own heart beat.

Then with no warning a electric shock ran through my body, not just once but several times. I stood and screamed my body felt like it was on fire. I wish it would stop, anything to stop this. It was almost as bad as growing ligaments.

It stopped just as suddenly as it came, the lights flashed on and so did the TV. I blinked I looked at my arms and they had scorch marks. I rolled up my pant legs and they also had scorch marks. Then…I felt dizzy, I walked towards the sink my head bent over it. My stomach was in knots my head was aching uncontrollably.

_Hellloooo??? Oh god, don't vomit please. It was gross when I did it, seeing other people do it is even grosser._

I snapped my head up and managed a "Who's there??? Johnny…? Man, leave me alone I feel like shit right now…"

_Johnny? Can't you hear my voice? It's feminine. Can't you tell you dolt?_

I was trying to concentrate, and then realized the voice was coming from inside my head. I thought _No, that's not fair! I don't want to be a waste lock…_

_You idiot._

I splashed water on my face, and waiting for the voice to speak again. I was trying to place a face to the voice it was so familiar.

So instead I shrugged and walked to the bathroom to put some cream on the scorch marks.

Around the middle of the night the same voice yelled within my head I raised my head, angry and disorientated from sleep.

Why can't you just figure it out! Isn't obvious???

"Who wha?" I mumbled scratching my head.

_Sigh… It's me, Madison._

I blinked several times. "M-M-Madison!?" I shouted uncontrollably.

_Duh._

"How the hell did you end up in my head!? You're dead!" I said my hands were shaking.

_Yeah about that, you see when I was sent to Heaven and they figured my talents were better used here inside your head. I also got all the contentment I need as a perk from Heaven. God is stupid but not completely heartless. So in other words I'm very happy, I feel so free and weightless, like the world got off my shoulders. So you don't have to worry, being dead was better than being alive for me in this case._

Roy squinted and said out loud "I see… sniff, I'm glad you're doing okay. They didn't send you to hell, kind of hard to since you're smart and only wanted contentment. I'm really glad. And I never, sniff. Saw this coming haha." I laughed through joyful tears. I laughed more whipping away the tears.

_Oh Roy, buck up it's embarrassing to see you pull out the water works._

"You haven't changed." I said grabbing a tissue off the end table.

_Now why would I? Tee hee, well except the fact I'm not so dreadful._

"That's a good thing. Well I'm really happy for you, hey would Johnny be able to hear you?" I asked.

_I wouldn't know he's odd like that._

"Hmm well we can test it tomorrow. Together you and me, the unstoppable team!" I cheered.

_That's creepy. Good night._

And with that she fell silent I looked around and laid my head on my pillow drifting off to sleep knowing Madison would always be there for me, through death, through pain and sorrow, through happiness and just plain everyday skirmishes. We'll be together…always.

The End

* * *

That's the end. Did anybody see that coming??? I had that tucked up my sleeve since the very beginning. So anyways again thanks for putting up with the extreme lateness of anything or other wise suckyness. Yup... So I bid you a due don't worry you'll still see me around on Deviant Art I'll float back here if I want some practice tee hee. I'm working on my original idea, and I'll be a commenting whore for now on. Anywho! Until next time zombies! All the bloody best! 

-Darkarise


End file.
